


Full Exposure Interview

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Exhibitionism, Nudity, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Victoria seems to be having some very bad luck with these interviews. The kind of bad luck that keeps on ending up with her being naked in front of a live camera.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Full Exposure Interview**

  
I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. This was… well, a lot had changed since I was a teenager, hadn’t it?  
  
My Glory Girl costume still _kind_ of fit me. I would say it fit me like a glove, but I’ve never had trouble breathing while wearing gloves before. It was _tight_ around my chest, around my hips, around my thighs… If there had been a necklace component to the costume, I would probably _really_ have trouble breathing.  
  
I was honestly surprised that Mom and Dad had kept the old costume. A hope that someday I would be able to wear it again, I supposed. And I was, I guessed. I was Antares now, not Glory Girl. The costume and name and my actions had all changed, but the ideals I held to were still the same.  
  
And it was probably time to go back to being just Victoria Dallon, before I ended up ripping this thing by moving too much. I reached down and grabbed bottom of the white and gold blouse. Before I could do more than get a firm grip, though, I heard some shouting out my window.  
  
I’d been a superhero a _long_ time. I could tell the difference between different kinds of shouting. And this wasn’t someone banging their foot against the sidewalk.  
  
I shot to the window, looking down. Two stories below me, I could see a woman holding on to her purse while a man in a pulled-down ski cap was tugging at it and shouting at her.  
  
Well, this was hardly at the level of the problems I normally dealt with. But that didn’t change too much.  
  
I hauled the window all the way open and stepped outside. I quickly floated to the ground, landing behind the purse snatcher. The woman, slightly older than me and Asian, saw me and her jaw dropped open as her grip slackened on her purse. That was enough to get the mugger to turn around and look at me.  
  
“What the hell? Get the fuck out of… shit.”  
  
I had floated up into the air a good foot as I crossed my arms underneath my chest, glaring down at him. I didn’t even need to use my aura. That would just be overkill.  
  
“I, um, I, um,” the mugger said, backing up, holding the black purse in front of him like a protective talisman. I could see a pair of large, nervous eyes underneath the holes in the ski mask.  
  
“Just give the purse back and don’t do this again, understand?” I said sternly, putting about half as much steel as I could muster into my voice. “I live around here, so if you try something like this, I’ll _know_.”  
  
The man didn’t actually say anything more. He just dropped the purse and took off running, cutting down an alley. Pretty soon, he was lost to sight.  
  
Was that how Glory Girl would have handled that? No, she wouldn’t have. She would have knocked the mugger down at _best_ , and would probably have hurt him to some degree or another if he put up a fight or offered lip. Just deescalating the situation wouldn’t have occurred to her. To me.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that, ma’am,” I said, turning back to the woman who was straitening up, her purse in her hand. “I’m Antares.” I stuck out my hand for her to shake.  
  
“Oh, I know,” she said excitedly, reaching out and shaking my hand. “I was actually hoping I could get an interview with you. Oh, sorry, I’m Rei Lassiter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“An interview, Ms. Lassiter?” I asked, raising my eyebrows. “I don’t remember seeing an email about this.”  
  
“Well, um, no,” she said, blushing a bit and not quite meeting my gaze. “I’m a freelancer, so my request didn’t come from any special address. It probably got swept up in your spam filter.” She blushed a bit more. “That was why I was coming here, I was hoping to still manage a meeting with you.”  
  
I nodded, wondering if I should have a word with Kenzie about how strict the spam filter was. But that really was a consideration for later. Right now, the more important thing was deciding what I should do about _this_.  
  
Well, why not. I actually had a free day, for once in my life. I could spend some time doing an interview.  
  
“Alright, Ms. Lassiter,” I said, nodding my head. “What were you hoping to interview me on, anyway?”  
  
“I write on a blog about superheroines and their off-work lifestyles,” Ms. Lassiter said. “And please, call me Rei.”  
  
“I suppose I could spare a few minutes to answer some questions,” I said, watching as a big smile suddenly appeared on her face. “And it’s a nice enough day, let’s just talk outside.” I wasn’t going to let someone I had just met into my apartment, after all.  
  
Rei opened up her bag and produced a camera, which she quickly attached to a tripod and set up in front of me. Even with my feet on the ground, she still had to tilt it back a bit to get a good view of my face instead of my torso.  
  
“Thank you _so_ much, Antares,” Rei said, clasping her heads together as her head bobbed. “An interview with you is going to be just what I need to finally get some viewers!”  
  
“Okay, first question,” Rei said after she fiddled with her camera for a bit. “Would you say that being a superhero is more of a job or a lifestyle?”  
  
I had done tons of interviews in my time. Even back when I had just been Victoria Dallon, the school newspaper had interviewed me on what it was like to have superheroes for parents. And since then, I had talked with almost every kind of journal, magazine, tv show and blog that there was. I was sure that this would go by nice and easy, not needing me to really _think_ about anything that I was saying.  
  
“There are several different answers to that, Rei,” I said, staring just above the camera. “And that’s just for _me_ , not for every superhero out there. Very few professions are as… _branded_ as a superhero. Only celebrities and soldiers come close, in my experience and superheroes have elements of both. But in the whole, I would say that the reasons I have for being a hero remain valid even once I’m done for the day.”  
  
“I see,” Rei said, nodding. “And what would those reasons be?” She glanced down at a notebook that she was scribbling in as I talked.  
  
I nodded, only half-listening. Something else had just gotten my attention. I could feel my Glory Girl costume starting to _strain_. It really _was_ tight on me, wasn’t it? And it hadn’t ever been designed to be tight on me, either. For some reason, my parents hadn’t been keen on sexualizing their daughter when she went out to risk her life fighting crime.  
  
I didn’t want to start hugging myself to try and keep my clothes on my body. That would be _pretty_ obvious, make it far too clear that something was wrong. And from there, it would be pretty easy to tell _what_ was wrong. Especially with that camera right there, recording the entire thing.  
  
I had something else that could work just as well, I hoped. I had _someone_ else. Fragile One stirred at my thoughts and soon I could feel her hands on my body, pressing against me. I could also feel her thighs and torsos and everything else she had, but I was _not_ in a frame of mind to complain about that sort of thing.  
  
“Ah, well,” I said, stammering a bit as I stared ahead. “A desire to protect people, to be like my parents, to stop… bad people.”  
  
Okay, the key was not to move. With how much my chest was pressing against the top of the costume, if I breathed out too much, it was going to snap in two. So I just needed to keep on stay still, to keep my hands at my sides, to not do _anything_.  
  
And even that was obviously not enough. Rei was talking but I wasn’t hearing her, as I felt the seam along the side of the skirt slowly stretch out. I couldn’t even have Fragile One grab it, because the pressure that would come from her hands on the material would cause it to pop apart just like that. I just had to hope that it was really my imagination being overactive and that it wasn’t _really_ happening.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head back and forth. “Could you repeat that question?”  
  
“Of course!” Rei said brightly. “When it comes to designing a heroic costume, what would you say the most important part of it all is?”  
  
Oh, I had a _lot_ I could say on that. The importance of making sure that the costumes changed along with your body was probably the _most_ important tip I could think of right now. I sighed lightly and then froze.  
  
Because my top had just split open. Even that slight sigh had been too much. I glanced down without actually moving my head. And my cleavage stared up at me. My eyes _zipped_ back up as I tried to act like nothing had happened. But the burning on my cheeks had to be visible to both Rei and her camera.  
  
“That’s something that varies a lot with what your power is,” I said as brightly as I could manage, pumping way more cheer into my voice than I felt. “A Mover almost never wears something bulky and heavy, for instance. The important thing to keep in mind is to make sure your costume projects the image that you want it to while still keeping you protected.”  
  
The streets around us were thankfully deserted. There wasn’t the slightest hint of anyone else for the next two blocks in either direction. Okay, I just had to push on through this, keep on acting like nothing was happening as Fragile One did her best to keep me clothed.  
  
The Glory Girl costume had come with bike shorts that fit underneath the skirt and, of course, a bra. But I hadn’t bothered _wearing_ those tight black shorts since I wouldn’t have been able to see them if I was wearing the costume the way I should have been. Which meant that underneath my skirt were my panties and that was _it_.  
  
And that was obviously not nearly enough. But there was nothing I could _do_ , short of cutting the interview short right _now_. At least if Rei had noticed that there was a huge tear in my costume (and how was I going to get that _fixed_?) she wasn’t saying anything. She wasn’t even looking down at my chest.  
  
Or at my crotch, because I could feel my skirt sliding further and further my hips and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Except-  
  
My Fragile One reached out and I hid a wince as I heard the cloth tearing. And without her hands on the rest of my costume, that meant even more of it was suffering. I could feel the cool spring air starting to blow on my body as the camera kept on recording every single thing.  
  
“I, um,” Rei said, glancing down at her notepad before looking up. There was a blush on her cheeks as well, but she wasn’t _looking_ at me. “What’s your favorite part of being a hero?” Her voice was a bit high-pitched.  
  
“Flying,” I said instantly. “I love flying, looking down at the world stretched out beneath me. I can’t give you a demonstration today,” because I was certain that if I did, I would somehow end up losing even my underwear, “but if you’ve ever been hang-gliding, then you would know the joy that comes from being in the air.”  
  
Rei nodded and I felt proud that I had managed to get through that without my voice breaking, even as I felt the heat on my entire face. Of course, I had also been talking enough that I had needed some more air. And now I had to decide if I was going to pull my top closed over my breasts and draw attention to it or just keep on acting like nothing was wrong. Neither one was a good choice.  
  
And both of them were removed as an option when I felt an itch on the top of my scalp and scratched it on instinct. It wasn’t just that my arm wasn’t pressing against my torso anymore. It was that I was lifting it _up_ , drawing the material of the cloth tight against my breasts.  
  
Far too tightly. There was no way to pretend that the ripping sound was anything but my shirt coming undone. I couldn’t stop myself from looking down and seeing my large breasts, encased in my black bra, standing out clearly from my shirt, absolutely nothing the way that could possibly hide them.  
  
I couldn’t bring my gaze up to meet Rei’s. I just kept on staring down at my chest, wondering how my day had gone so _wrong_ so quickly. And I had a feeling that it wasn’t over yet.  
  
A feeling that was completely justified when I felt a strong gust of wind come down the street, catch at my skirt and tug it askew. The metal clasp on the side that held it in place as a circle tore and it only stayed off of the ground because of Fragile One holding onto it. It certainly didn’t stay on my hips.  
  
And now I was half-naked, only in my bra and panties, in front of a live camera. Mom had warned me about this happening, although that had always been in the context of parties. And laced with a note that whatever the wider world did about the footage would be a picnic to how Mom would react.  
  
“I, um, think, I,” Rei said, stammering as she pawed at her camera. “I think I’ve got enough footage for today!”  
  
“No!” I said, my head snapping up and my eyes going wide at the mention of _footage_. “Don’t take that camera away!”  
  
My hand reached out and I managed to get hold of the camera. But my mind was so flustered with everything that was going on that, combined with Rei moving forward as well, we collided against each other.  
  
It took a moment for me to figure out that the high-pitched sound I was hearing was Rei as she stared right into my cleavage. And there was _nothing_ hiding that anymore, since my movement had entirely torn me out of my costume. I was only in my underwear and that wasn’t _nearly_ enough for this situation or temperature.  
  
“I’m willing to give you another interview,” I said quickly, taking hold of the camera and trying not to think about what she was looking at, “but I’m going to be taking this footage, alright?”  
  
“But, my interview,” Rei said sadly. “I was looking forward to that.”  
  
“And you can have another one tomorrow,” I said, trying to figure out how the camera worked and where the digital storage was. “But I _know_ you can understand why I don’t want to look like this online, right?”  
  
“But there’s already-ep!”  
  
I looked over at Rei who was covering her mouth with her hands and blushing brightly. My mind raced as I tried to figure out what she was thinking and how to get out of _all_ of this. Then the penny dropped.  
  
Okay, porn of me, that was a thing, that was a thing I was going to have to deal with _later_. Right now, what mattered was getting this chip out of the camera and in- I didn’t have any more pockets. The closest thing I _did_ have was in my cleavage, becuase my bra was pushing my breasts _very_ close together, which was something that Rei was very aware of.  
  
I just held the chip in my hand and tried to resist the urge to cover up. I wouldn’t be able to do a good job of it anyway and I would look so much more humiliated if I tried. Instead, I just thanked my lucky stars that nothing had possessed me to try on underwear in the size I had worn as a teen in addition.  
  
It was bad enough with Rei’s eyes constantly dipping downwards before she dragged them back up. And she wasn’t just looking at my breasts, either. I could _tell_ that she was staring at my crotch as well. And, occasionally, at the skirt that was hanging at my side, still held upright in one of Fragile One’s hands.  
  
“I, okay,” Rei finally said, getting over her… whatever it was she was feeling in time to nod and fumble with her camera. “Um, thank you, Antares.” Did she have to say that as she was looking my body over. “I’ll never forget this! I mean, gah,” she was somehow turning as red as I was and she was still wearing all of her clothes, “I’ll tell everyone, I mean I’ll be in touch for the second interview!” Her voice was at a level where I could barely make it out, it was so high-pitched and shrill.  
  
I just nodded, staring right over her shoulder, avoiding any eye contact or checking to see if there was anyone else on the street. Or in the _windows_ , looking down at me.  
  
“That will be fine,” I said. “I hope the next interview goes better and until then goodbye.”  
  
The words came tumbling out so quickly I was surprised they stayed in the right order. Then I was heading into the sky, going straight for my open window and some _clothes_.  
  
Ugh, this was the second-worst interview I’d ever been on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Exposure Interview Chapter Two**

  
I breathed in an out as I flew to the top of the apartment building. It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining the clouds were just thick enough to give me some cover when it got too warm out, and everything was really nice. I found myself hoping that the scenery would be the most important part of the interview today.  
  
Rei was already waiting for me, dressed up in a nicer suit than I had seen her in last week. She was fidgeting from side to side a bit and brightened up as I appeared, swopping over the edge of the apartment building I lived in and landing on the edge of it.  
  
“Antares!” She said brightly, waving me over to her. “I’m so glad you could come. And thank you for letting me up here to get set up!”  
  
I nodded, glancing at the familiar camera on its tripod. Boy, I hoped that this was just going to be a regular interview with someone who was a very minor presence online. I had visited her blog and to say that this was going to be biggest event she had gotten so far would be to massively understate how little traffic she got.  
  
I was in full costume today. As Antares, obviously. My Glory Girl costume was still a wreck and I hadn’t found anyone who could repair it for the price I was willing to pay. But that didn’t matter too much. I _wasn’t_ Glory Girl anymore. I was Antares and right now, I was looking like the best Antares I possibly could.  
  
I had left the normal, everyday costume in the closet and had gotten out the full-dress variant I had bought a month ago. And then I had spent an hour polishing the breastplate, shoulder pads and every other golden bit of armor on my costume. I had closely gone over the black cloth of the costume, making sure that any stains on the cloth weren’t visible unless my face was pressed right up against it.  
  
And I was even testing out a new module that Kenzie had made, something that was going to make my armor glow and shine with all the colors of the rainbow, though in a _subtle_ manner, as opposed to the weaponized projector she had demonstrated to Sveta and me yesterday. It was discreetly hooked to my belt, half hidden underneath a layer of black cloth. And I had spent almost as much time on my hair and makeup, making sure that I was as photogenic as possible for when this started.  
  
And the entire costume was sitting on my body _very_ securely. Everything that was supposed to be loose was loose, everything that was supposed to be tight was tight. I didn’t see any problems happening today.  
  
“Before we start,” Rei said, clutching her notebook to her chest and blushing slightly, “I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me have a second chance at this. Last week was, um, I hope everything goes fine this time!”  
  
“Yes, I hope so too,” I said, making a face at the thought of everything that had _happened_. It had been the first time that I had been glad I had been living alone. The thought of what Ashley might have said if she had seen me flying in half-naked through the window was difficult to fully picture.  
  
And, of course, there was the possibility of Lisa finding out that I had ended up in my underwear in front of a live camera. That thought was so bad that even after a week of it coming to me, I still hadn’t been fully able to wrap my mind around just how _bad_ it would actually be.  
  
At least not even Lisa would be able to find the chip and get to what it had recorded. I hadn’t even plugged it into my computer, just in case some Tinker (like Kenzie) would be able to access it. I had ground it into dust using Fragile One’s impossible strength and then divided the dust up into four plastic baggies, which I had dropped off into the sea, two garbage cans and cast the last up into the sky when there was a strong wind outside.  
  
“Oh, before I forget,” I said, a hand diving into my pocket, “here, with my apologies for last time.”  
  
I handed over a new chip, still in the casing I had bought it in, over to Rei. She smiled as she took it, nodding thankfully at me.  
  
“Thank you, Antares. It will be good to have a backup again, though I shouldn’t need it anytime soon!”  
  
I nodded, in complete agreement with her. I really, really hoped that last week would continue being the second-worst interview in my life. And that this would be a favor to a very obscure blogger and that would be that. Nice and clean and simple.  
  
“Just stand right where I put that rock, please, Antares,” Rei said, pointing at a small chunk of concrete five feet away from the camera. “And then I think we’ll be ready to begin.”  
  
I walked over to where she had pointed and turned to face her and the camera. Rei took a deep breath and let it out and ran a hand through her hair. I smiled a bit. It was nice to see that I wasn’t the only one who was still feeling a bit nervous and unsettled from what had happened last week.  
  
“So, I’ll just read my questions off and you can answer them and then I’ll get to work posting them on my blog,” Rei said excitedly, running a hand through her short black hair and breathing out. “Nice and simple and no fuss whatsoever, right?”  
  
“Right,” I said with a reassuring smile. Despite myself, I felt my hand patting at my breastplate, reassured by its solidity and how it was hanging off of my shoulders. “I’m ready to start whenever you are.”  
  
Rei nodded and leaned down, flicking the camera on. The light turned green and I smiled at the camera. It was my confident, reassuring smile, the kind that told the viewer that everything was alright and I was happy to be spending time with them.  
  
“Hello everyone,” Rei said in a chipper tone, though she didn’t move in front of the camera. “I’m here today with the world-famous Antares, who has agreed to an interview! Thank you again, Antares.”  
  
“Not a problem, Rei,” I said easily, changing my smile a bit to reflect good humor. “It’s always a pleasure to spend time with a journalist.”  
  
Rei outright beamed at being called a journalist. She glanced down at her notebook.  
  
“Would you say that being a superhero is more of a job or a lifestyle?”  
  
That one again? Well, I supposed it made sense, since my previous answer had never made it to the screen. And my answer hadn’t changed all that much, either.  
  
“There are several different answers to that, Rei,” I said, feeling _so_ much more at ease this time than I had last week. “And that’s just for _me_ , not for every superhero out there. Very few professions are as branded as a superhero. Only celebrities and soldiers come close, in my experience and superheroes have elements of both. But in the whole, I would say that the reasons I have for being a hero remain valid even once I’m done for the day.”  
  
As I spoke, I could feel a slight itching sensation at my side. I didn’t look down, but I did causally move my hand down to press against my side and try to scratch the itch. It didn’t work and I was barely able to keep myself from glancing down to see what was wrong.  
  
Rei didn’t seem to notice, scribbling her thoughts down in the notebook before asking the next question. A very familiar question, at that. Well, I didn’t mind. It was easy enough to answer even if I hadn’t already done so.  
  
“When it comes to designing a heroic costume, what would you say the most important part of it all is?”  
  
“That is hugely dependent on any one individual, of course,” I said. “And even the most creative person can be constrained by certain limitations. Budget and availibity of materials, for those heroes who work on their own. And back before Gold Morning, I know that the Protectorate and the various corporate teams could be _very_ involved in what the heroes wore. But even given that, I would say that the most important element is making sure that the costume reflects _you_ , what you stand for and to make sure, if at all possible, that you look good while doing so.”  
  
“Your costume looks _very_ nice, Antares,” Rei said, almost shyly. “I think that it’s one of the best outfits that I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Thank you, Rei,” I said with a welcoming smile. “Although you should also be complimenting a number of teammates and my cousin, Laserdream, who also helped me design this.”  
  
The lights flickering on my costume were starting to change. This time I _did_ look down, frowning as I saw the colors in them start to fade and turn transparent. Ugh, Kenzie had implied that she had been working on this long enough that there weren’t any bugs or defects to it, but she hadn’t actually _said_ so and I hadn’t actually asked her. Well, something to mention when I saw her tomorrow. For now, I just needed to keep on going through the interview and hope that the box dying wasn’t going to be too obvious when the video was uploaded.  
  
The itching was growing worse and starting to spread. And now that I thought about it, it was centered right on the box that Kenzie had given me. Oh, Kenzie, what had you _done_? And if I tried to shut it off when it was malfunctioning… yes, that was _not_ a thought that I liked to entertain. I had kept all my fingers on my hands over the years by making sure that if I disabled broken Tinker tech, it was through the medium of throwing something heavy at it from a long ways off.  
  
So far, though, it wasn’t getting _too_ bad. Though if my hair started to fall out, I’d be stopping the interview right here and now. Rei was glancing down at her camera screen with a small frown on her face before looking back up at me.  
  
“What would you say is the biggest change between being a hero in the City and being a hero on Earth bet, Antares?”  
  
“That’s something difficult to answer,” I said, looking past her with a frown as I thought. “Everything’s changed so much since then. In fact, things have even changed drastically between just after Gold Morning when everyone was living in tents and lean-tos and now, when over half the population is in proper buildings.” Half of the surviving population, I didn’t say. “But if I had to choose any one thing, I would say that it is how _open_ everything is now.” Rei nodded and made a gesture for me to expand on that thought. I did so, desperately racking my brain to figure out what I _meant_ by that. “Back on Earth Bet, at least in America, things were settled and had a legacy behind them. You would know what was over the next hill, who the notable figures in any given town were. But here, after everything that’s happened and all the worlds that have been opened up to us? There is a constant sense of the unknown, whether that’s good or bad.”  
  
As I talked, the itching started to spread across more and more of my body. Actually, it wasn’t _exactly_ an itch. It was also partly… like I was being tickled? It was a very _strange_ combination, at any rate, and I kept on feeling my body jerking and twitching as I felt it start to spread up my torso and down my legs.  
  
And it was getting to be more and more intense, too. It was getting past the point where I was going to be able to ignore it. I clenched my fists together and could tell that my smile was going a bit plastic as I shifted around, trying not to squirm like I had some ants dropped down the back of my collar.  
  
“If you could have any other power set you’ve heard about, what would you like to have?” Rei asked, a puzzled note in her voice as she barely even looked at me, instead, crouching down to examine the camera viewscreen.  
  
“That’s a question I’ve thought a lot about,” I said with a smile, glad for such an easy question. And one that I could rattle off an answer to without having to worry about anything else. “Whatever I would take, I would obviously still want to be able to fly.”  
  
Rei nodded, looking up at me and worriedly smiling before going back down to her camera and tapping a button.  
  
“It’s not just the freedom that comes from being able to fly, being so high up in the air and with nothing but your own thoughts,” I said, wondering if Kenzie’s box was putting out some kind of effect that was messing up the camera. Or vice versa, Kenzie’s specialties _were_ cameras and boxes after all. “But also how useful it is when I’m actually being a hero. It can let me move silently, just an inch off the ground so I can sneak up on my opponents. It can give me a perfect view of the battlefield. And it can let me move around far quicker than anyone on foot can. And in my experience, being in the right place is more important than having the right power, two times out of three.”  
  
I realized I was rambling a bit, not giving a quick, concise answer to the various questions. But with this… sensation spreading all over my body, it was so damnably hard to _focus_ on what was actually being asked and being able to make sure that my answers were short, informative and helpful.  
  
“A few months ago, during the Titans event,” I said, trying to actually think on the question, “I was really very impressed by how useful the ability to fight at range could be. So, combining those two needed qualities, I would say that Legend’s powerset does seem like something that I could enjoy.”  
  
“I was always attracted to Alexandria myself,” Rei said, straightening up and giving the camera a quick pout before she looked at me. “I suppose it’s a bit of a power fantasy, isn’t it? Being able to be above everyone else and the strength to outmatch even people much larger and more muscular than yourself.”  
  
I nodded. That idea had been touched on in a number of articles about parahumans that I’d read over the years. Along with the underlying psychological impetus for Tinkers, Blasters, all the different kinds of powers and what they said about the person who had them.  
  
All of which were probably going to be shaken up once the doctors and psychologists got time to write up their research papers on the shard realm. But that was terribly far removed from what was happening to me right now.  
  
Like the fact that the lights that had been dancing across my entire costume were barely even visible by now. I could hardly see a single thing left to indicate that the box was working at all. I sighed slightly and shook my head.  
  
Then I stopped to look at my body a bit more closely. It was hard to tell, especially with the black fabric, but it seemed that the cloth was starting to turn a bit… transparent as well. No, that was ridiculous. I had to just be seeing things. I shook my head and dismissed the matter from thought, instead focusing on Rei.  
  
“Is everything alright, Rei?” I asked, as she kept on glancing down at her camera and frowning.  
  
“I’m getting some weird distortions on the little view screen,” Rei said with a sigh. “I just hope that it’s a problem with the display and that it’s recording just fine.” She made a face. “I won’t know until I get back home and pop the chip into my computer.”  
  
I nodded. I wasn’t going to offer to let her use my computer. Not when I had no idea what else might be on the chip and not when I had probably the largest private collection of parahuman-related information and research across all the various Earths on it. Just because I had a backup of the computer at the Warden’s headquarters didn’t mean I wanted to get my actual computer contaminated with a virus or something.  
  
“Anyway,” Rei said, flipping to another page in her notebook, “I can edit this out. So, next question. What actress would you most like to have play you in a movie about you?”  
  
I chuckled, taken a bit by surprise at the question. I didn’t have a quick and easy answer lined up on my tongue, ready to fire off. So I had to stop and think for a moment, snatching my hand away from my side as I realized I was scratching myself.  
  
“I think I would like Emma Thornby,” I said after a minute. “I’ve liked her in a lot of the movies she’s been in, such as _Seven Stars_. And I think she had a certain resemblance to me, if she dyed her hair blonde.”  
  
The itching/tickling sensation really was getting very pronounced. I was finding it harder and harder to keep still and not to let my hands try to take care of the tingling on my skin. And this wasn’t really something that Fragile One could help with. She couldn’t phase through my clothing, so it would be almost as obvious as if I did it myself. And even if I did have her help me, she still didn’t have enough hands to take care of everywhere.  
  
Because the sensation had spread to every part of my body by now, _including_ my hands. It wasn’t even that unpleasant of a sensation, just thoroughly _weird_.  
  
Rei was giving me an odd look as she looked up from her notebook. I looked back at her, wondering what was the matter. Then I realized she wasn’t really looking at _me_. She was looking down at my chest.  
  
I followed her gaze. And sure enough, my armor and costume were starting to look somewhat… threadbare. Transparent, really. The black of my costume was getting _thin_. I could see the vague outline of my arm through the material of my sleeve. Memories of last week made me look down at the rest of my body. Thankfully, my breastplate was thick enough that even though it didn’t look as defined as it should, there was no hint of anything else underneath it.  
  
“A-anyway,” Rei said, coughing nervously as her eyes kept on glancing back down at my chest, “what movie do you think most captures what it’s like to be a hero?”  
  
“For my own personal experiences being a hero?” I said, frowning in thought. “I would say that it wasn’t a movie at all, but a cable TV show. Pre Gold Morning, obviously, but _Masks On_ really spoke to me about what it was like to live in a family of superheroes.” As well it should, since Mom and Aunt Sarah had threatened to sue if some of the details of the main characters of the show weren’t changed so that it was no longer quite so obviously based on New Wave.  
  
Rei nodded and smiled. And swallowed as her eyes darted back down. I once more followed her gaze and bit back a groan. In just that short time frame, my breastplate and the costume underneath it had gotten a lot more transparent. A vague, unformed hint of my body shape was fairly obviously _there_ now. It was time to turn this box off, before any more of my body was revealed to her and to the watching camera.  
  
I reached down, not caring how obvious I was being and fiddled with the controls for the box. Kenzie had told me what all of the various buttons and switches did, but, well, Kenzie had also been very excited to share the results of her hard work and she had talked too quickly for me to understand half of what she had said. The only thing I had really been clear on was how to turn it on and off. I did so, hearing the loud click as the biggest switch moved.  
  
And with that, hopefully things would set themselves _right_. I glanced down and couldn’t notice any change. Well, give it time and see what happened as I waited, I supposed. For now, I just needed to keep on going with the interview.  
  
And try to ignore this blasted _itching_ , which was spreading across my entire body and making it so very hard to think as it kept on distracting me. It was all over my entire body and it was still _going_ , not giving me a single moment of rest as I kept on feeling the tingling on my skin.  
  
“What would you say the breast-!” Rei’s eyes got wide and her hands flew halfway up to her mouth. “Best! What would you say the best thing… about…” She trailed off, turning to the side and covering her face with her hands.  
  
I started to go over to comfort her, but then thought to look down once more. And it was immediately obvious why she had made that misstatement. The thinning process hadn’t stopped just because I had turned the box off (at least, I was pretty sure I had turned the box off). My costume was _very_ transparent by now. And it wasn’t just the costume. My underwear was suffering the same process, growing more and more _not_ there, gradually hiding my body less and less effectively.  
  
My clothes were still _there_ , I could feel them hanging off of my body just like they should. When I patted my stomach, I could still feel my armor, solid and slightly warm to the touch, underneath my hand. It was all just turning invisible.  
  
I pulled the box out from its spot on my belt, not caring that I was disrupting the interview. The switch that Kenzie had said was the power switch was in the off state. I flicked it on and off once more and my clothing kept on thinning. And the tickling sensation kept on growing _stronger_.  
  
It wasn’t the kind of tickling that inspired laughter, but it was actually starting to feel somewhat nice as I felt it all over my body. Like the lightest massage possible, or something. But whether or not it felt good was distinctly secondary to the fact that it was making it hard to concentrate and that I was about to end up completely naked. Only the fact that my bra and panties were still more solid than not was keeping me from putting on an even worse show in front of this camera than the previous one last week.  
  
And I couldn’t stand it anymore. It was all just too much, feeling this sensation over my entire body, so _strongly_. My legs gave out and I went to the floor, my hands wandering all over my body as I tried to deal with the sensation. And with my clothes still actually being in place, that didn’t actually manage much of anything. Not until I actually slid my hands underneath my clothes (surprisingly difficult, when I couldn’t see where my hemlines and openings were) to press against my skin.  
  
That felt _better_ , but it didn’t actually stop the sensation. And two hands weren’t enough for my entire body, especially when my hands were also itching or being tickled or _whatever_ you’d describe this sensation as.  
  
“Rei, I’m, I’m sorry, but,” I managed to get out, not quite able to bring myself to look straight at her, “something’s gone wrong with some Tinker tech!” I jerked a foot forward and sent the box Kenzie had made spinning around on its side like a top. “Guh!”  
  
“No, um, I’m, it’s alright,” Rei said, her voice full of something I couldn’t identify. I looked up and saw her staring right at me. And I could tell what she was feeling from her face, even if her voice had been too complex.  
  
She was turned on as she looked at me. I looked down. And no wonder. I was _naked_. Every single scrap of clothing and armor I had on was completely transparent now, to the point where they were all invisible. They were still on me, but my body was completely on display.  
  
I tried to bring my legs together, to hide my crotch. But the sensation of my thighs rubbing against each other, even through the layers of cloth, was so strong that I yelped and swung them back apart. I just couldn’t _stand_ it.  
  
The way my body was twitching, I fell backwards, barely catching myself with one hand. Then I got even more red as I realized how this position looked to anyone watching the camera. Leaning backwards, my breasts thrust out into the air, I was practically inviting someone to come over and- My mind refused to go that far as I panted.  
  
I looked down at my body and shivered. My breasts, somehow, looked even more sexualized like this than they might have if I was actually naked. They were being pressed together by my bra, making them look even larger than they actually were and forming a large amount of deep cleavage. Normally, that was hidden by my clothes. But now, like this, it looked like there were two invisible hands pressing my boobs together.  
  
Something that Rei was obviously well aware of. She was blushing a brighter red than I thought that Asians _could_. Or humans in general, for that matter. I wasn’t doing much better, either. I could probably just about have managed if it was the nudity or the itching that was all _over_ my body, making me bend and shake despite my best efforts. But both of them together, in front of another person? I was _burning_ with the humiliation.  
  
Touching myself could give me some momentary relief, especially when Fragile One helped me as well, her hands sliding underneath my clothing and a body part I wasn’t able or willing to identify pressing against my face to relieve the itching there. But it still wasn’t enough and the sensation in the places I _wasn’t_ willing to touch were growing worse and worse. All too soon, I was worried that I was going to start grabbing my boobs and rubbing my crotch in front of Rei and her camera.  
  
I knew how bad that would be, how much my reputation would tank if this video ever got out. But I couldn’t _care_. The feeling on my skin was driving me wild with distraction, erasing my ability to think of anything but taking _care_ of the sensation that was covering my entire body. And I still couldn’t even tell if it felt good or bad. It was just something that I was _feeling_ , from head to toe and driving me nuts.  
  
“I, um, I’m just going to stop the interview here,” Rei said, tripping over her words as she started towards me. I wasn’t able to spare the focus to look up at her, and just saw her approach out of the corner of my eye. “I am _so_ sorry that this ended up happening, Antares!”  
  
“It’s not,” I gasped for breath, feeling sweat standing out on my skin, “your fa _ul_ t!” My voice wobbled like a cheap top as I felt another wave rush through me.  
  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I _had_ to touch the parts of my body that I had been avoiding. With a strangled cry, I reached down and started to rub at my crotch with one hand while touching my breasts with the other. And even though I was still wearing my underwear, so I was just touching fabric, it still looked like I was masturbating. I knew that, Rei knew that, anyone who ever watched this would know that.  
  
And the worst part was how _good_ it felt. I gasped as a wave of relief washed over me, the sensation suddenly dying down a _ton_ as I finally relieved what I was feeling in those spots. It wasn’t even sexual pleasure, it just looked and sounded a whole lot like that. That thought made me blush, but I did my best to ignore it and just kept on going, doing my best to make sure that the rest of my body got to feel the same relief.  
  
Fragile One was helping out a ton there. I realized, rather too late, that I should have been having her touch my breasts and crotch and butt, since nobody could see her hands and arms. I shivered, feeling the heat on my face as I managed to get myself under control enough to try and hide my body from Rei and, more importantly, her camera.  
  
I realized that actually wasn’t too much of a problem right now. Rei was standing in front of me, hopping from foot to foot, obviously trying to think of something that she could do. And so she was blocking the camera from picking up anything too bad.  
  
“Um, here,” Rei said, shrugging out of her thin black coat, “this should work!” She draped the coat over my shoulders, the wrong way around, so the back covered my front.  
  
“Thank you, R-,” I started to say before looking down at what was actually _happening_.  
  
The coat was already starting to turn transparent, the process going far faster than it had before. I groaned in disgust and despair as I watched it happen. Rei just made a squeaking sound before grabbing the coat back off of me and frantically patting at it. It didn’t seem to be growing anymore transparent but it was still a _bit_ see-through. Not too bad, and it could actually work as a novelty. But it was obvious that I wasn’t going to be getting out of this the easy way.  
  
“What should I do, Antares?” Rei squeaked, her face red as she kept on staring down at me before yanking her head away. She also sounded like she was on the verge of crying. “I’m so sorry about all of this!”  
  
“Just stay calm,” I said, closing my eyes in frustration as I felt the sensation starting to grow in intensity again. “Just, ah, stay, uh, calm and-!”  
  
I twitched all over my entire body, gasping as I felt the sensation pressing down on my entire skin. It was so strong that my body jerked and, before I knew it, I was falling backwards, my legs widely spread. I could barely even hear Rei’s gasp, let alone figure out everything that was going into the sound as she stared down at my completely exposed body.  
  
I fought for breath, my chest rising and falling as I felt the sensation all over my body, a twitching, demanding feeling that was driving me _nuts_ as it made me twitch and writhe like I was in the middle of an epileptic fit. It was so distracting, so _very_ distracting and I couldn’t even decide if it was a good or bad feeling. It was just something I _was_ feeling and something that wasn’t going away no matter how much I or Fragile One pressed down against my body.  
  
I could feel Fragile One leaving my body to start working on the buckles and straps of my armor. The invisible breastplate made a clank when it fell off of me and Rei jumped, looking around for what had made the sound. Then I squeaked as Fragile One lifted my shirt up and stuck one of her heads underneath my shirt. I could feel her lips and her face pressing against my abs. And the worst part was that it actually _helped_. It was still _really_ close to a makeout session with myself, but it helped and right now I needed all of the help I could as I writhed around naked in front of Rei like I was masturbating and cumming every few seconds.  
  
The moans I was making weren’t _supposed_ to sound sexual. I was pretty sure that they weren’t sounding like this. But with how I looked and how I was acting, how could anyone think that they were anything else?  
  
It was obvious that Rei was getting turned on from watching me. There was a guilty, embarrassed, aroused, happy look on her face as her eyes kept on darting over my body, lingering on my breasts and thighs and everywhere else before she remembered that she was staring and looked away. I couldn’t even work up the energy to decide how to feel about that. I needed to focus on what _really_ mattered.  
  
I obviously wasn’t up for moving away from the camera on my own power. I could barely even control my hands as they jerked up and down over my body, underneath my clothes. My legs weren’t doing anything other than twitching and kicking against the roof of the apartment building.   
  
But I could still fly. It was still harder than it ever had been before, lifting myself up and floating my convulsing body over to the side, out of range of Rei’s camera. I actually lost control once and fell down to the roof, which had never happened before. I gasped, staring up at the cloudy sky as I felt the sensation lingering all over my entire body. But I made myself keep on going, until I finally got out of view.  
  
Then I let myself collapse back down to the roof. There was no way I was going to be getting down to my apartment like this. Much better to just stay up here on the roof, where I couldn’t hurt myself and Rei could help me, assuming either of us ever thought of something that could be _done_.  
  
Rei was biting her lip as she stared at me and it was clear that she was probably more turned on right now than she had been at any point in her life. I couldn’t get my mind clear enough to decide how I felt about that. I just didn’t really _care_. I just wanted to focus on what I was feeling, and figure out a way to stop it.  
  
My hand brushed against the box. I tried to get my thoughts together enough to deal with it, even as I felt Fragile One’s hands rubbing at my breasts, easing the sensation that was there. And also feeling kind of good, but that was _not_ a thought I was going to entertain right now. Should I throw the box away? No, that might damage it even more than it already was and malfunctioning Tinker tech in an apartment building was the kind of thing I _responded_ to, not caused. I couldn’t give it to Rei to carry away because that would end up with both of us naked and writhing around on top of the roof.  
  
There was nothing I _could_ do, unless I wanted to have Rei call Kenzie and tell a ten-year-old girl that her teammate was naked and looked like she was masturbating. And that was just not a good idea.  
  
“I, um, listen, Antares,” Rei said, hopping form foot to foot, “just let me know if there’s anything at all I can do to help you!”  
  
I wasn’t capable of actually speaking right now. The feeling that was covering my entire body was just too _much_ , too hot, too intense to let me get any words out. And I wasn’t even certain if there was anything she could do even if I was capable of speaking. All I could do was moan as I felt the sensation washing through my body, making me feel so scrambled and incapable of saying or thinking much of anything.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down at my body, shivering as I saw how on display _everything_ was. My legs were wide open, spread far apart. Some insane part of me was glad that I shaved down there, since Rei was seeing this. The rest of me wasn’t really up for that kind of thought and just wanted to focus on somehow getting the _relief_ I needed.  
  
I lifted myself up and I noticed that Rei’s eyes flashed upwards to stare at my breast as they jiggled around a bit in my invisible bra. She at least had the dignity to pretend that she hadn’t been and looked very embarrassed over the entire thing. But that didn’t help _me_ out all that much as I felt the tingling all over.   
  
Fragile One rubbed my face with her hand, her fingers gliding over every inch of skin as she rubbed against me and stopped the sensation from getting too overwhelming. Then her hands went back to touching me, including in places that only _I_ was supposed to be touching myself. And that didn’t matter too much, because it was still _relief_. If _Rei_ got down on her knees and started to touch me, I’d be glad for her help and assistance. I’d be glad for anything and everything, just so long as I could stop feeling like _this_.  
  
I moaned as I felt Fragile One rubbing against my crotch. This time there _was_ a sexual element to my moan, though I hadn’t meant for there to be one. I couldn’t help it and at least Fragile One didn’t linger once she had given me some momentary, passing relief. She was moving on to the rest of my body in an endless cycle that kept on making me feel good before the sensation started to spread across my skin once again.  
  
I had no idea how long this was going to last or what I was going to _do_ if it didn’t end soon. I couldn’t last long as it was, that much was obvious. I needed to stop this somehow. I didn’t know how, I didn’t have the slightest idea, but I knew that I needed to.  
  
There was a popping sound from the camera. Both Rei and I turned to look at it as a plume of black smoke suddenly shot up from the casing. Rei made a horrified sound in the back of her throat and rushed over to it. Before she could reach it, though, there was another, louder pop and the casing on the side actually fell off of the camera and onto the ground.  
  
I followed her, flying twitchily, erratically and with none of the grace that I usually used. And I was secretly overjoyed to have something taking the focus off of me and what I (wasn’t) wearing. Rei hopped from foot to foot as she stared, her hands jerking out to grab at the camera only to fall back.   
  
I could see why as I got closer to it. There were small flames dancing in the middle of the wires inside the camera, charring everything to a crisp and rendering it completely unusable.  
  
And try to ignore this sensation that kept on- no, thank god, it was finally fading! I glanced down quickly and saw the faintest hint of blackness over my body. I looked up as Rei moaned.  
  
“My _camera_ ,” she said with a sob as the last flickers of flame died out. “No, no, no, _no_.” She blew on the exposed wires and waved her hand in front of her face. “That was pre-Gold morning! I’ve had it for a year! I can’t afford a replacement!”  
  
I floated up behind her, my body still twitching as the itching/tickling sensation slowly, _slowly_ died down. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed down.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rei,” I said, my voice not nearly as level as it usually was. “We can go to my teammate and I’m sure she’ll be happy to fix this as way of apology.” Because I was _certain_ that this was all the fault of Kenzie’s tech. “She’ll make it better than new.”  
  
Even as I said that, I realized how bad of an idea it was. It wasn’t _just_ that Kenzie was skilled enough to get a complete recording off of the camera, assuming the recording chip was even somewhat intact. It was that she was with the Heartbroken and that meant Imp and on top of that, Kenzie had mentioned that Lisa was bringing over Aiden for a long weekend. The thought of any one of those groups being in the same room as a recording of me naked was enough to strike fear into the heart of the bravest man alive.  
  
Okay, so just get Kenzie by herself and try to impress on her the importance of her not telling anyone about any footage she found except in the most generalized terms possible. Was Kenzie a good enough actor to not make anyone suspicious if she didn’t provide any details? To Lisa, of course not. But the others… maybe. Yeah, maybe that could work.  
  
“Don’t, ah, worry, Rei,” I said as she looked up. Straight into my chest, given out relative positions, but we both acted like she wasn’t. “It’s,” a frown flashed over my face as I felt the _sensation_ all over me again, “it’s going to be alright.”  
  
I was seriously debating if I was going to be offering her a third interview or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Exposure Interview Chapter Three**

  
It was a beautiful day as I stepped out of Tattletale’s compound. There were large, fluffy clouds sailing around overhead and I could swear that the sun was warmer than it had been yesterday. It was a _good_ day.  
  
In more ways than one, really. Kenzie had been a bright bundle of energy just like normal and already had a camera ready to replace Rei’s. And it was even a mostly normal camera, that wouldn’t even require a Tinker to look at it. Assuming that Kenzie hadn’t forgotten to mention any of the extras that came with it, then Rei shouldn’t have any problems with it whatsoever.  
  
“Thank you _so_ much, Antares,” Rei was saying, clutching the new, box-like camera to her chest like it was a newborn. “This is the best thing that any superhero has ever done for me personally. I can’t tell you how much it means to me for you to have done this.”  
  
“Not at all,” I said, feeling glad that she was taking the gift like this instead of as a payment for what had happened to her _old_ camera. “And there shouldn’t be any more… issues, I hope.”  
  
Rei laughed and blushed at that. She didn’t look quite at me as we walked out of the compound and towards the nearest bus station, half a mile away. Instead, she just kept on fiddling with the camera, figuring out Kenzie’s somewhat non-standard method of organization.  
  
As we walked, I made sure that my dress was still fitting me. It had originally been one of Ashley’s dresses, but I hadn’t given all of her clothing to charity. This had been a nice, stylish dress like all of her clothing had been and it had fitted me well enough. Well, given my low expectations for clothes that fit and displayed Ashely’s thin, slender body compared to my own taller, broader frame with a much bigger chest.  
  
So yes, the dress was more revealing on me than anything I normally wore, with me being very glad that it had a built in bra and somewhat less glad about how much of my thighs it was showing off. But it still fit on me and I still looked good in it.  
  
But the black dress still looked good on me and I wasn’t about to go messing with it _now_. Especially since I had managed to get through the entire meeting with Kenzie without the glitter box activating and having a repeat of the rooftop interview. Which was, frankly, another reason I had worn one of Ashely’s dresses instead of my own clothing.  
  
Lisa had made some remarks about dressing up nice just to take my date on a tech tour, but, then again, Tattletale could be a bitch. And most of her attention had been split between her laptop and the three kids. I was pretty sure we had gotten through the entire visit without her being aware of just how badly my interviews with Rei had gone.  
  
“When will you want to do your interview, Antares?” Rei asked as we waited for the bus to make an appearance at the lonely stop. “I can always make two weeks from whenever you let me know, but it might be tough before then to get time off from the clinic.”  
  
I raised my eyebrow at that but let it slide in favor of running over my schedule. It was packed, as always. There was always more stuff to do. Slapping down villains who were making more of a fuss than we could afford to ignore, teaching my classes, sleeping and eating, though those last two weren’t _as_ important.  
  
“Let’s say the twenty seventh at four,” I said, getting an eager nod from her in return. “And we can meet… where _would_ you like to meet, Rei?”  
  
“Oh, any where is good for me,” Rei said quickly, beaming from ear to ear at the thought of the long-delayed interview _finally_ coming to pass. “Um, at your apartment again, if that isn’t too personal a space for you?”  
  
“Actually, let’s meet at the headquarters for Breakthrough,” I said, which sounded like my team actually had _other_ facilities besides our own homes. “I can give you a short tour, introduce you to whoever else might be there and I’ll have my materials on hand there.”  
  
“Okay, Antares,” Rei said excitedly as the bus finally pulled into view. It was a lumbering behemoth, the lines on it screaming that it had only been made in the past year or so. “Thank you _so_ much for this.”  
  
“It’s not even slightly a problem,” I said, waving my hand in dismissal. “Good PR can be just as important as the more flashy things. Oh,” I added as a thought came to me. “While we’re on the bus, just call me Victoria, please. There’s no need to draw attention to myself onboard there.”  
  
“Of course, A- Victoria,” Rei said, nodding quickly and starting to blush.  
  
I didn’t have time to think about that as we climbed onto the bus and paid for the tickets back into the heart of the City. I blinked as I looked at the bus. Maybe it would have been better to fly Rei back home, for as long as that would have been. The smell of public transportation was really something… special.  
  
But the two of us still found seats and sat down and got ready for the long, circuitous route back to where we’d split off and head back to our own homes. I probably should have brought a book but instead, I contented myself with people watching.  
  
Something that got easier and easier as time went on and the bus made more and more stops. People were getting off and on but mostly just _on_. There were a _lot_ of people crowding in on us as we left behind the unworked fields and single story buildings around Tattletale’s compound and started to get deeper and deeper into the City.  
  
The bus was _crowded_. There hadn’t been nearly this many people here when we had first gotten on. Every seat was taken and so was almost every handhold dangling down from the ceiling. People were packed in like sardines. It would have been a good area for a pickpocket to work, but I didn’t think that they’d be able to get off the bus in time afterwards. Both Rei and I had given up our seats to an old man and a hugely pregnant woman, respectively.  
  
We ended up pressed together. It was quite the problem, since Rei was rather short and I was pretty tall. And the black dress, as good as it made me look, was still very… tight… across the chest. Rei was pressed right up against my chest, her face practically in my boobs. We were both _really_ aware of that and the scarlet blush on Rei’s face was something that I probably could have gotten a lot of humor out of in different circumstances.  
  
And we were still a _long_ way from our stops and I was becoming _very_ aware of how closely Rei was getting pressed up against me as more and more people got on. Infrastructure reform wasn’t something I had thought very much on, but it was obvious that this line needed another bus assigned to it.  
  
I glanced around, taking the rest of the bus in. Almost everyone was trying to respect their fellow passengers by staying quiet and not talking too loudly. But that still meant that a lot of people were talking quietly or looking down at their phones or books. There was nobody actually paying attention to the two of us. Which meant that I should be able to just slip around and reduce the awkwardness of this a bit. And maybe stop that metal latch on the window from digging into my back before it wore a hole straight through the dress and the skin on the back of my neck where the dress was held together by a ribbon.  
  
The old man sitting on the seat Rei and I were standing in front of didn’t look like he was all that aware of anything that was going on at any particular moment. So I felt justified in flying up just a _little_ bit, just a few inches and turning around. That way, at least Rei wouldn’t have to spend the next half hour with her face buried in my chest. Though she would still have to have her leg in between my own. Of course, to be fair, I had one of her legs in between my own thighs as well.  
  
As I sank back down, I heard a ripping sound. And that sound was a lot less important than what I _felt_. I looked down, eyes growing wide as I stared at the dress as it rose up and up. It was caught around that damn latch! The black, lacey fabric had gotten itself into a real tangle and now it was pulling upwards even as I settled back down onto the bus floor.  
  
It was pulling up a _lot_. By the time I got back down with my feet on the ground, my entire dress was pulled up over my chest, blinding me. That barely seemed possible, with where the latch should have been. But as I patted the window, ignoring the startled gasp behind me, I could feel a _second_ latch for the upper half of the windows. Of course. Of course the upper half could be opened as well. And of course I had flown up high enough to get the dress caught on two latches at the same time.  
  
And of course it had been pulled up so high that my entire body was on display through the window. I tugged at the dress as hard as I could dare to try and get it back down, but the only thing that happened was a warning tearing sound. I froze and didn’t try again.  
  
“Um, Victoria?” Rei asked behind me, so quietly I was barely even sure she had spoken.  
  
“Not a word, Rei,” I said through gritted teeth. “Just make sure nobody’s looking, alright?”  
  
“Nobody is,” Rei said, sounding even more embarrassed than I felt. And I felt like I could _die_ of mortification.  
  
The only thing I was wearing underneath the dress had been a pair of black panties. The dress had its own bra built into it, though it hadn’t really been a big enough bra for me, as Rei had _obviously_ noted when she was practically smushed in between them.  
  
I didn’t want to tear the dress. For all that I had been willing to sacrifice it just in case the tests Kenzie had run on her box had gone wrong, that wasn’t the same as just wanting to get rid of it. I had far too few physical memories of Ashely and her sense of style when it came to clothing had been one of her most pronounced traits. I didn’t want to destroy one of her dresses just because it was giving me a bit of trouble. Additionally, this dress was the only bit of clothing I _had_ with me. If I just ripped it off of the latches, I was going to end up with two or more pieces of fabric instead of one dress. And that just would be _such_ a bad result, even worse than what was actually happening.  
  
I looked around, pulling my face free of the dress. It wasn’t as bad as it _could_ have been. We were at the very back of the bus and almost everyone was facing forwards. The only people who would naturally be able to see me were the old man, who had nodded off to sleep again, a teen who was lost in the music coming from the headphones clamped to either side of his head and Rei. And, well, Rei had seen me in a lot worse a lot more often. Twice, at least. So I had _time_ to try and get the dress off of that latch without it tearing and without drawing attention to me.  
  
Both parts of that were why I hadn’t flown up into the air to try and get it free. I wasn’t sure if it actually would slide off as easily as it had slide on and I _was_ sure that flying up into the air (and cursing as I had a clothing malfunction) would draw a _lot_ of attention to me. Obviously, I was fine with being in the limelight, but there was a time and a place for that.  
  
I slowly explored the latches with my hands, trying to ignore the shame and humiliation that were surging through my body as I wondered how many people were looking at me as the bus passed them. They couldn’t see my face but they could see almost _everything_ else. My bare breasts, my thighs, if my panties hadn’t stayed on, they would be seeing my pussy as well. I shivered at the thought.  
  
As bad as the thought of people on the street or at traffic lights seeing me was, the idea of people on the bus seeing me was even worse. But I hadn’t heard any scandalized gasps yet, so Rei and I must be the only ones who knew. Somehow.  
  
I didn’t have the slightest clue how to get the fabric of the dress free from the latches, even with _small_ tears in it. It wasn’t made any easier by the fact that I couldn’t see what I was doing. Or what Rei was doing.  
  
Obviously, her hands would just get in the way of my own if she tried to untangle me. But she was still pressed _right_ up against my back. And her thigh was still in between my legs. _Really_ in between my legs, actually. I could feel the material of her skirt brushing against me through my panties. I swallowed and tried to look down, but, of course, couldn’t see anything but the material of the dress blocking my view.  
  
“Rei, if you _don’t_ mind,” I hissed, my tone not quite carrying the same meaning as my words. “I’d like it if you’d get that leg out from underneath me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Victoria,” Rei whispered back, “but the camera is right behind me and there’s no where for my leg to _go_. I’ll fall over if I try.”  
  
Which would draw a lot of attention and just be the _perfect_ capper to all of this. I grumbled to myself as I blindly groped at the latches, doing my best to figure out just how the fabric had gotten tangled inside of the metal machinery like this.  
  
  
I couldn’t summon Fragile One, not with Rei pressed right up against me. Fragile One was far more streamlined than she had been, but… no, that wasn’t a good idea and I wasn’t sure how much she could do actually help me right now anyway. I didn’t quite trust her with this kind of fine, fiddly work where I couldn’t see what her invisible fingers were doing. So I was stuck here with just my own hands to try and keep things in place.  
  
  
How did this sort of thing keep on _happening_ to me? I was halfway towards suspecting Rei of being some weird sort of… Shaker, maybe, since she was the only common factor in how I kept on ending _up_ like this. I grumbled and kept on trying to get myself free, working at the fabric, even as I was _keenly_ aware of everything else that was happening. Rei’s thigh between my legs, the feeling of the air moving along my bare body, the bump and rattle of the bus as it started and stopped, the _people_ that were on every side of me and could turn their heads to look at me at any second.  
  
It was all very… intense. I was feeling a heady rush of emotions that I couldn’t name but were making my head spin. It was like the few times I had ever gotten drunk, only I was far more keenly aware of everything going on around me.  
  
I was especially aware of Rei’s hands on my bare butt. They had been there from the beginning, but I only just now had time to actually focus on them and think about them. One hand per buttock, just sitting there. Not squeezing down or anything but I could still feel them pressing against my large, well-toned rear. I pushed back and swayed my hips from side to side to shake them off before I realized what that would seem like. I was _not_ putting on some strip show for Rei. She had gotten enough shows during our two abortive interviews.  
  
“Rei…” I said warningly as I felt the hands stay on my butt.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I just can’t let go,” Rei said in a breathless tone.  
  
Well, why on earth not? I glanced to the side, around my dress that was still covering about ninety degrees of my vision to the front but couldn’t see anything that was making her grab my butt or keeping her from letting go.  
  
“Why not?” I hissed, carefully trying not to give in and just outright rip the dress off of the latch. I _knew_ how badly that would go and I was still tempted to do it anyway.  
  
“This butt is just… perfect,” Rei said in an awed tone. “I’ve never seen anything as good as it. I _can’t_ let go.”  
  
I felt the side of my face twitch. Okay, yes, I knew I had a good body and that I put a lot of exercise into making it even better. Exercise devoted to compensating for the injuries that had built up in the past three years and to making me strong even without Fragile One, but it also had the side effect of making my body look good. But couldn’t Rei have chosen a better time and place to do this? Not that I had met her in any situations where it would be appropriate for her to start feeling up my butt. Or to see me naked but _that_ ship had sailed awhile ago without it being her fault in any way what so ever.  
  
I ground my teeth and shook my head, trying to focus on getting this fabric down without putting too many tears in it. I had given up on not having _any_ tears in it but I still needed to not ruin the dress.  
  
I blinked, feeling a _buzzing_ sensation between my legs. Not just _between_ my legs, really. Up against my crotch. I shifted my hips, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Rei had gasped and her leg twitched upwards a bit. My face went red as I felt the buzzing pressing against my panties pretty firmly. _Really_ firmly, actually. I bit down on my lip to keep from gasping as I felt whatever it was that was buzzing. It was about the size of my hand and rectangular and it was Rei’s _phone_ , wasn’t it? What kind of skirt had pockets in the front that were big enough for a phone?  
  
“Rei,” I said again, my voice not quite as sweet as I normally tried to use in talking to members of the public, “would you get rid of that?”  
  
“I’m not sure I can reach it,” Rei hissed. Her leg drew back and I heard a thud that had to come from her hitting the new camera. I winced at the thought of Tinkertech being jostled around when I was in a yard of it. Even safe Tinkertech like what Kenzie had promised the camera was. “Here, let me try this.”  
  
One hand slid down my butt and moved away. Then I could feel it pressing through Rei’s skirt, up against me. It was not much of an improvement, especially because Rei either wasn’t able to or didn’t want to lower her leg enough to stop the hand from pressing up against the underside of my body.  
  
“I can’t reach it,” Rei said after a minute of what I had to think _wasn’t_ fondling. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Fine, fine,” I said, trying to fight the urge to wiggle around as the phone kept on buzzing right up against my pussy. “Leave it.” I paused. “How _long_ is this going to go on for? Don’t you have a voice inbox set up?”  
  
“I do, I do,” Rei said, moving her hand back. Just then, the phone stopped buzzing. I sagged down in relief, though not _too_ far, because I didn’t really want to press myself up against Rei’s leg more than I had to. “And I am _so_ sorry about this, Victoria,” she added as her hand returned to my butt.  
  
Still not squeezing down or anything, just pressed up against my large, heart-shaped rear. I tensed up and could feel the muscles in my butt tensing up as well. So could Rei since I heard a soft gasp from behind me. Okay, _that_ was a bad idea and I quickly stopped doing that. Instead, I just… did my best to keep myself calm and keep on working at the dress.  
  
I actually thought that I was getting somewhere with it. I could feel the fabric shifting around from side to side and I was thinking that maybe it was caught on a little hook of metal inside of the latch itself. And hopefully the upper latch was the same make and had the same solution and I could stop exposing myself to the entire world in just a few minutes.  
  
Then the phone started to buzz again. I stood up straight, my hands digging into the dress as they clenched into fists.  
  
“Rei?” I said, barely keeping my voice at a whisper. “What is this?”  
  
“It has to be my mom,” Rei said in a fairly heated tone. “She _always_ calls again and again if I don’t pick up the first time.”  
  
I didn’t feel like I had the right to comment on overbearing mothers. Instead, I tried to think about just how long it would be until we got to the stop. And what I would do if I didn’t have the dress down by then. How many people had noticed me by now, seeing my large breasts, pressed up against the cold window as I tried to work?  
  
And the window was _very_ cold. I could feel my nipples getting hard and stiff from it. And the phone was still buzzing away in between my legs. And I was getting turned _on_.  
  
I had never owned a vibrator. Obviously, as a teen, there had been some certain obstacles in getting one and anyway I had _Dean_ , who was far better than a toy of any sort could possibly be. And more recently, I hadn’t wanted to think about sex even with myself in any capacity what so ever. But I knew what it felt like and had debated what to do with the upper drawer in Ashely’s bedroom before deciding to just throw all of it out. And this damn phone was shockingly close to a vibrator, to the extent that I was wondering if Rei herself knew about it.  
  
I couldn’t believe this. That I was actually getting aroused in public. And not by choice, either. It made me swallow and fight down my first reaction. Rei, and everyone else on the bus, didn’t deserve that.  
  
Instead, I just tried to fight down the lust that was growing inside of my lower body. It was actually fairly easy. My body might have been getting aroused but my _head_ wasn’t. I was just feeling like I always had, though with a good heap of annoyance at this happening to me _again_. I growled to myself a bit and kept on trying to undo the knots of fabric and not managing a very good job of it. And all the while, I kept on feeling the phone buzzing against me and the feeling of everything _else_ pressing up against me as I tried to get free.  
  
How many people had seen my body by now? I had no idea. There had to be a _lot_ of them. Or at least I had to have passed by a lot of people and they would have had plenty of chances to see my naked body. At least they hadn’t seen my face. That was worth _something_ , though it wasn’t worth a whole hell of a lot.  
  
I had to hope that nobody had been quick enough on the draw to get any recordings of this. And that if they did, it would just be blurry, crappy recordings instead of any sort of crystal-clear image of my body, my breasts pressed up against the window, my nipples digging into the glass, everything except my pussy on display.  
  
I realized, to my shame, that I was actually rocking back and forth against Rei’s leg a bit as the phone kept on buzzing. I stopped that immediately, blushing a deep scarlet as I did so. I was _not_ going to give any sign of enjoying this. I just had to hope that my panties would stay dry and that the arousal that I could feel building up inside of me would stay inside of me instead of leaking out of me. That would just be humiliating, especially if Rei ended up feeling it. Though with any luck, I’d have to get _really_ turned on for her to feel it through her skirt.  
  
“How often will your mother keep on calling until you pick up?” I asked, panting for breath slightly as the phone went dead.  
  
“Um,” Rei said, in the tone of someone trying to think on how best to break the bad news. “She’s going to stop for dinner, but other than that…”  
  
“Just great,” I said with a moaning sigh. “Okay, maybe if I try _this_ …”  
  
I tried to ignore Rei’s presence as I kept on working. She wasn’t making it easy for me though at least she wasn’t making it as hard as she could have. I was keenly aware of her hands on my butt, though at least she wasn’t squeezing down to grope me. I supposed if she really did think so highly of my rear that was an act of restraint on her part. Mostly, though, I was just interested in getting _done_ with this as quickly as possible.  
  
And just as I thought that, Rei squeezed down on my butt. I scowled and opened my mouth to say something but Rei preempted me.  
  
“People are getting on the bus, Victoria!” She hissed into my ear, her tone one step below outright panic.  
  
My head twisted around to stare at the front of the bus. I couldn’t see much in the way of movement from where I was, but Rei was a lot closer to the aisle. And we were stopped. I swallowed, bracing myself for a scream or a sudden buzz of conversation.  
  
But there was nothing, just the same dull roar of conversation before. If anybody had noticed the situation I was in, they were keeping it to themselves. Something that I could feel _very_ grateful over.  
  
“You can let go now, Rei,” I said, realizing that her fingers were still digging into my butt, squeezing down on the fat but not managing to get through to the muscle underneath.  
  
“Oh. Oh!” Rei said quietly, though I could hear _something_ in her voice. “Sorry, Victoria.”  
  
I didn’t say anything in response but still felt a bit of tension leave me as Rei let go of my ass, though she kept on touching me. We were going to have to have a talk about that, but it would have to be in _private_ and I would have to be dressed. And able to look Rei in the face without getting a pain in my neck from twisting my head around so far.  
  
I could feel the dress shifting around inside of the latch, back and forth. I carefully explored the limits of it, not wanting to just keep on feeing the dress through the latch. Who _knew_ what would happen if I did that? My panties would probably get caught in the latch and the dress would disintegrate into a million pieces of scrap cloth, the way my luck was going.  
  
I realized that, at some point, Rei’s phone had stopped going off. That was a small relief, that I didn’t have to feel the buzzing phone pressed right up against my pussy. It was giving the lust inside of me a chance to settle down and for me to use my _head_ to think instead of my body trying to hijack the process. I shivered and resisted the thought about buying something similar now that I was actually in the right headspace to appreciate my body in a sexual manner.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help, Victoria?” Rei asked behind me.  
  
“No, just keep on blocking me from view and make sure that nobody can see me,” I said quietly as I kept on working. “I think I almost have it.”  
  
I said that, but any progress I had made in figuring out the way that the latch had hooked onto my dress was interrupted by Rei’s phone going off again. Rei was startled by it and jerked her leg up with a gasp, pressing it _right_ against my pussy. My eyes went wide and my hands fell to my sides as I made a gasping sound, all too loud.  
  
“Sorry,” Rei said quickly, lowering her leg down so that the phone wasn’t pressed _as_ firmly up against me. It was still there and I could still feel it throbbing against me, though. “Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry.”  
  
I knew I shouldn’t be thinking about what I’d like to do to Rei’s mother so much. This wasn’t the kind of attitude someone dedicated to upholding peace and justice should have, not towards a woman I had never met and didn’t even know the name of. But it was _really_ hard not to wish for something unpleasant to happen to her, at least for long enough to get her off of the phone and fighting off the crocodiles or something.  
  
It was _really_ hard to ignore the throbbing sensation of the phone pressed up against me. Really, _really_ hard. In fact, it was getting so hard that I was barely able to focus on my work as I felt it pulsing against me in a steady on and off rhythm. I bared my teeth, staring at the black dress in front of me and wishing that I had just asked Rei if she wanted to fly back to the City. Who cared that I had been wearing a dress without spats underneath it? I couldn’t possibly have ended up in a worse situation than the one I was in now.  
  
The phone switched off once again and I breathed out in a sigh of relief. The relief was tempered with the knowledge that all too soon, it would be starting back up again, though. I knew it. Rei knew it. Hell, even her mom knew that she was going to be calling again soon. And that I would keep on being… I didn’t even know what word to use beyond _stimulated_ by the phone.  
  
“Again, I’m really sorry about this,” Rei said.  
  
She didn’t _sound_ that sorry, though. In fact, if I had to pick a description of what she sounded like, I would say that it reminded me of the time that I had walked in on Sveta practically drooling over some pictures of extremely handsome, muscular men who hadn’t been wearing much in the way of clothing. There had been the same mix of pro-forma embarrassment and guilty pleasure in Sveta’s voice as she tried to explain away the computer screen as I was hearing in Rei’s voice right now.  
  
I told myself that I didn’t _blame_ Rei for this, anymore than I had blamed Sveta for finding something that she enjoyed looking at. It was just… this was not a very good situation for me to be in right now and she wasn’t helping make it a lot easier.  
  
I could feel the orgasm rising up inside of me as the phone kept on buzzing away. Rei had to have the thing set to ring for an entire minute. And Rei’s mother kept on calling her every five minutes and letting the phone ring for the entire time. I gritted my teeth and tried to push down the feelings rising up inside of me.  
  
It was _not_ easy. It wasn’t bringing up some… memories, so at least I wasn’t breaking down into a catatonic state while my body was exposed to the world, but feeling my fingers get twitchy with lust wasn’t much helping me figure out how to get free of any of this either. I kept on doing my best to make this work and it wasn’t really _happening_ , despite everything that I was trying.  
  
And I wasn’t able to keep my hips still, either. Despite what I wanted, they were still twitching back and forth, jerking against Rei’s leg and the phone as I tried to keep myself under control and my fingers busy. And Rei was still grabbing onto my rear, her hands pressed against my butt. She still wasn’t fondling me or anything, but it was still a level of contact that I was _keenly_ aware of.  
  
“I should have worn a jacket or something,” Rei said to herself. “That way you could at least have _something_.”  
  
“That would be… nice,” I said, gritting my teeth as I struggled with the cloth. “Or this not happening in the first place. I’d, ah, be fine with that too!”  
  
I was starting to feel _really_ good. There was just no way that a buzzing phone was _supposed_ to feel this good, right? It wasn’t possible. I shivered, quickly banishing thoughts of my own phone and any alternative uses it could be put to. That was _not_ something I should be thinking about right now. I should just be focusing on the dress, not on if I had been missing out on buying a vibrator after all these years of going without.  
  
The thought still came to me that if a buzzing phone was feeling this good (and it was feeling _very_ good, I could feel my arousal leaking out into my panties and forming a damp spot) then a vibe, something that was actually _designed_ to make women feel good, had to be even better. I shook my head, banishing that thought, not at all coincidently at the same time that the phone turned itself off.  
  
I finally managed to get one of the knots free from one of the latches! I exhaled in relief. I wasn’t done, not by a long shot. There was still the major problem that this was only the bottom latch. I had to keep on working if I wanted to cover myself back up and stop baring my entire body for the world to see.  
  
But I knew what I was doing, so it should at least be a bit easier this time. That was what I kept on telling myself, even as I could feel it getting to be harder and harder to concentrate as the arousal kept on building up inside of me. I closed my eyes and stifled a moan. Nobody had heard that, right? I hoped nobody had heard that, at least.  
  
I realized that I was pushing my breasts up against the window and pushing my butt against Rei’s hand. I stopped that _immediately_ after realizing that I was doing that. There was just no way that I could look Rei in the face if I ground my butt against her hands. Even if she so obviously wanted me to.  
  
I was going to have to think about Rei’s attraction towards me and what that meant, but at a later date. When I wasn’t constantly worried about the very next thing I was going to hear being ‘Hey everyone, there’s a naked lady on the bus!’  
Instead, I lifted my hands up and kept on fiddling with the latch. Even as the phone sprang to life again and started to buzz against my pussy, throbbing away and pulsing at my folds. I shifted my hips from side to side. I was _not_ going to use flight to get up above it. Who knew what kind of problems that would cause? Especially since there had to be a rearview mirror for the bus driver and if I was hovering above the rest of the bus’s passengers he would be certain to see me.  
  
Instead, I just tried to _focus_ and ignore the pleasure. I had gotten good at shying away from pleasure, whether it was actually happening or if it was just a memory. I obviously wasn’t good enough at it, though, as I felt the need growing and growing inside of me, getting closer and closer to the surface no matter what I did.  
  
I was breathing pretty hard. And it wasn’t the kind of breathing that hinted at barely controlled rage or the like. It was the breathing you heard in a girl who was turned on, who was this _close_ to an orgasm.  
  
I shut my eyes and kept on working, feeling the throbbing in my core that was matching the throbbing against my pussy. It was feeling _good_ and I wasn’t going to be able to hold off on it for much longer. Pretty soon, I was going to break down.  
  
“Victoria?” Rei asked, her voice almost as breathless as I was feeling myself. “Are you okay?”  
  
I opened my mouth to respond. And then quickly shut it again. Because I was cumming. I was cumming, right here, right now and it was feeling _good_ as I orgasmed, my lips were drawing back from my teeth in a rictus grin as I felt the pleasure spreading out through my entire body. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp as I felt the climax go sweeping through me. I closed my eyes, feeling the sudden need roar into life inside of me and then die down just as quickly. I felt so _much_ and it all felt so _good_.  
  
I couldn’t believe that this had happened. That I had cum in public. That I had cum while another girl was touching me. That I had cum while my body was exposed to the whole world. That I had cum because of a _smart phone_ , of all things. There was so much that I couldn’t believe but that didn’t change the fact that it had _happened_ and that it had felt good.  
  
“I’m,” I said, swallowing heavily, feeling the tingles all over my body as I tried to calm down. “I’m fine, Rei.”  
  
Did she know that I had just cum? It seemed hard to believe that anyone in the entire world didn’t realize that I had just orgasmed. I panted and shivered for breath, feeling the arousal and leaving a feeling f pleasure after it. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my naked body for a second to reassure myself and banish some of the thoughts that had started to creep in. This wasn’t there. Rei wasn’t… Rei was Rei.  
  
And with that taken care of, I did my best to get my dress _down_ before anything could start back up again. Like that phone. Just because I had cum didn’t mean that Rei’s mother wasn’t going to keep on calling her, I was sure. Even if I wasn’t able to get off of Rei’s thigh before her mother called her again, at the very least I could stop riding her leg like a bitch in heat and get my dress in between to form an additional layer of protection.  
  
It was a layer that was pretty badly needed. I could _feel_ how damp my panties were by now. And my nipples felt hard enough that it was a wonder that they weren’t cutting through the glass of the window. I was still feeling the warm tingles of arousal all through my body and it was hard to focus on what I was doing instead of giving into the temptation to just enjoy this for a bit and not to worry about what would happen next.  
  
A vivid image of what _might_ happen next kept me working, though. I tugged at the dress, finally feeling some movement. And also a tearing sound, but I was ready to accept a bit of damage for being _done_ with all of this. No matter what, I just wanted to get dressed, even in a black dress that showed me off quite a bit.  
  
Finally, finally, _finally_ the dress came undone from the top latch. I breathed out a _huge_ sigh of relief as I tugged it down and made sure that my breasts were sitting in it the right way. I looked down at myself. Okay, there were some tears and stretch marks on the dress. Maybe they could be fixed, maybe they couldn’t be. But what _mattered_ was that I was now decently covered up, with no sign that just thirty seconds ago, I had been putting on a strip-show for anyone who happened to look my way.  
  
I glanced out at the bus. I was met with row after row of the back of people’s heads. There were no wide-eyed stares coming my way, no phones being held up to record every single thing. Nobody was giving the slightest clue that anything out of the ordinary had happened. I let out a _big_ breath, my shoulders slumping as I reached behind me to twitch my dress down as far as it could go.  
  
I did _not_ turn around again. I wasn’t going to do a repeat of this incident only this time with my butt exposed to the world outside the bus and Rei looking at my boobs.  
  
Instead, I just kept on staring out the window, counting my breathing and trying to figure out where we even _were_. Finally, some of the buildings clicked. We were actually just a few minutes from my stop.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay?” Rei said behind me, the statement more like a question than a reassurance.  
  
“I’m… fine,” I said with a sigh, running my hand through my hair. “It’s just… do you know how often I have these accidents?” Rei didn’t answer but I could picture her shaking her head so I kept on talking. “Never. This sort of thing has never happened to me before.”  
  
The bus creaked to a halt. My stop. _Finally_ , it was my stop. Rei backed out behind me and then, because the bus was still very crowed, had to keep on walking out in front of me, her purse and the camera bundled up in her arms as she wiggled through the crowds of people in our way. I followed her, staring straight ahead and deciding not to look at anybody on either side of me. My face was still burning with humiliation and I didn’t want to see anything that would suggest that anyone had gotten a certain idea from seeing me.  
  
I climbed down the steps off of the bus and looked around, smoothing my dress down, glad to see that the tears were at least just over my stomach and sides, instead of something a bit more _obvious_. Then I looked up at Rei.  
  
Rei was looking back at me, her face still very red. She looked guilty and happy and a few more emotions I wasn’t going to try to figure out. I sighed and rubbed my head as a thought occurred to me. Mostly the thought that I could put this off for a bit.  
  
“You had better,” I started to say, before I heard a very familiar buzzing coming from Rei’s skirt. “Yes, that. Call your mother, Rei.”  
  
Rei nodded and fished her phone out of her skirt. She started talking to it. I didn’t listen, preferring to just rub my head with my hands again. That was the worst bus ride I had ever been on. I didn’t think anything could have beaten the time when I was twelve and the school bus had broken down for half an hour before a spare bus had been dispatched to pick up forty kids running riot, but this blew that time out of the water. I made a private vow to get Natalie or somebody to _drive_ me to wherever I needed to go in the future if I couldn’t just fly there.  
  
“So, um, Victoria,” Rei said a few minutes later, once I had calmed down and properly assessed the state of the dress (destined for the garbage bin), “I would just like to say again that I am _really_ sorry that I wasn’t able to make myself let go of your butt. It was just so… and it was right there and I couldn’t… I’m sorry.”  
  
She _looked_ sorry, too, which was important. I had heard too many apologies that came with the speaker wearing a shit-eating grin that said that because they had said the magic words, there was no possible way for there to be any repercussions for their actions. I sighed and nodded.  
  
“Understood,” I said. I would have to think about that later, but at least she wasn’t my… well, at least she understood that she had done something that was wrong. “And thank you for helping shield me from anyone watching.”  
  
Rei nodded and blushed, rubbing her hands together. I decided I just wasn’t going to think about what she might do when she got home. I knew what I was going to do when I got home though and I might as well get started on that.  
  
“Listen, Rei, get familiar with how that new camera works and we can meet up for the interview like we agreed to, alright?” I asked, taking a step back, clearly signaling my desire to get home and put this bus ride far behind me.  
  
“Y-Yeah, sure thing,” Rei said, picking up all of her stuff again and nodding quickly. “And, um, thank you, Victoria. Thanks a lot.” She blushed again and opened her mouth to say something more before deciding to think better of it. She turned around and hurried off down the street to catch her own bus.  
  
I sighed as I watched her go. I liked Rei. I just didn’t like the situations I ended up in every time I met her. Well, with any luck, this was just bad luck and bad luck couldn’t continue forever. Sooner or later, I would manage to break the streak of bad luck and just have a normal interview with Rei where my clothes stayed on and non-transparent for the entire thing.  
  
Rei the journalist should appreciate that, though I had my doubts about how enthused Rei the woman might be. Well, that would just be too bad for her. I had my dignity, after all and that didn’t include ending up naked again and again and _again_.  
  
I headed back for home, keeping my hands at my sides and making sure that my dress didn’t fly up. The last thing I wanted after all of this was for a stray gust of wind to end up giving the people on the street a show.  
  
I was putting my body on display quite often enough as it was. I didn’t need to add anything _more_ to what I was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Exposure Interview Chapter Four**

  
I had to admit, I was a bit worried about doing this with Rei. So far, my encounters with her bad been three for three with my ending up naked or nearly so. So time number four would… man, I hoped that it wouldn’t end up like that again. Or if it did (and I couldn’t shake off a certain dread that it would) at least it would be in a somewhat more private area than on the middle of a _bus_.  
  
The… incidents only happened around Rei, so at least the odds were in my favor, since I was meeting Rei at a gym I knew instead of walking there with her. I could only begin to imagine what would have happened if we met up somewhere else to go there.  
  
The gym wasn’t much of one. There weren’t many buildings on this planet that were even a third of the age I was, but the gym _still_ felt like it had been built before I was born. It was pretty small, it was in a bad location if you couldn’t fly everywhere you wanted to go, and the management _really_ wasn’t up for the task of compensating for the previous two problems. But I still liked it. Mostly because Raul, the owner, had given me a very steep discount on my lifetime membership ever since I happened to save his life from some falling debris. So I was helping him out from time to time in between workouts, to advertise the place, clean it up, that sort of thing.  
  
And, of course, exercising, staying fit and in shape and compensating for all of the injuries that built up as a superhero. I had a pretty strenuous workout routine and I was proud to say that it showed every time I looked at myself after a shower. Rei obviously kept in shape as well, though surely not to my level.  
  
And, of course, there was another benefit to being here, one that a larger, more populous gym automatically couldn’t match. There _weren’t_ other people, which could come as something as a relief. I was a very beautiful blonde woman with large breasts wearing tight clothing and working up a sweat. People, both men and women, hit on me when I worked out. If they recognized me as Antares, a slightly different subset of people would hit on me when I was just trying to exercise.  
  
As I stepped into the woman’s locker room (though since the place was dead empty, I could have changed right there on the main floor and nobody would have seen me), I smiled. This could be a good chance to see what Rei was like outside of her work, since even the bus trip had been to get her a new camera.  
  
Speaking of Rei, she was already here, half dressed in a tight green and red spandex outfit. Not the colors I would have chosen for her hair and skin color, but I had to accept that not everyone had my interest in looking as good as they could as often as they could.  
  
“Antares!” Rei said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”  
  
“It’s good to see you to, Rei,” I said, dropping the duffel bag of clothing I had onto a bench. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m looking forward to this,” Rei said with a nod and a smile. “By the way, you don’t mind if I record this workout, do you? And maybe do some talking bits about working out with a superhero?”  
  
I put my hand on my hip as I looked at her, considering. There was a core of dread forming inside of my belly at the thought of being around both Rei and a working camera. That wasn’t fair to her, but I was still suddenly feeling _very_ nervous. After a minute though, I was able to fight down the worry and nod.  
  
“Yes, that’s fine with me, Rei,” I said with a smile. “I’ll be sure to check it out when you post it onto your blog.”  
  
An unkind thought whispered that I would be the only one to see it. I stamped down on the thought. And who knew? Maybe getting a video up on her site with a somewhat well-known superheroine would be what Rei needed to draw some attention to her blog.  
  
“You’re the best, Antares,” Rei said with a big smile and smacking me on my shoulder. “Okay, I’m going to go out and get the camera set up. Thanks a ton!”  
  
I smiled and watched her go, shrugging into her exercise outfit and twitching it into place. Then I looked down at my own duffle bag and opened it up.  
  
And paused, my eyes going wide. This… wasn’t my workout gear. I took out the shirt and stared at it. I could recognize the yellow abstract pattern on the front of it. I had last seen it on Sveta, when the two of us were working out together at _her_ gym. I looked down at the rest of the clothes. They were _all_ Sveta’s. There wasn’t a single thing in here that was mine. If I hadn’t been wearing my workout shoes ever since I left the apartment then there wouldn’t be a single thing that I actually exercised in, instead of it all being my best friend’s.  
  
They were _clean_ , thankfully, but that was where the good news ended. From there on, it was all bad news. And it was a lot of bad news. For one, there were the differences between Sveta’s body and mine.  
  
Sveta, even in her new, human body, came up to my chin, if she was doing a layered hair style. And she wasn’t as… broad as me. In any aspect. I had bigger shoulders, breasts, hips, butt, thighs, all of it was built on a bigger scale than Sveta’s. Workout gear was elastic, sure, but was it that elastic? I could probably fit into it, unlike if I had somehow ended up with Ashely’s workout clothing, but it was still going to be _really_ tight on me.  
  
And I didn’t have any other real options. I couldn’t workout in what I was currently wearing. I didn’t own any impractical outfits, but there was a difference between wearing something that made sense and working out for two hours in it. I _liked_ this blouse and wanted to keep on being able to like it. And there wasn’t a store attached to the gym I could buy a t-shirt in or something. It was this or going out there naked.Or not going out there at all, disspointing Rei and not getting my workout in for the day.  
  
I sighed and grabbed the clothes. Time to make do with what I had.  
  
A few minutes later, I very carefully stepped out into the main floor of the gym. Rei was still the only one there, pacing up and down in front of a row of exercise machines. I could see her camera, mounted on a tripod, standing off to the side where it could easily be turned to get a good view of pretty much anywhere in the room.  
  
"Antares!” Rei said, turning around when she heard the door closing behind me. “You’re… here…”  
  
Rei stared at me in surprise, a big smile slowly spreading across her face as she looked at me. I crossed my arms underneath my chest as I stared back at her, fighting down an urge to blush.  
  
The outfit was… tight on me. Tighter than I had thought it would be. On Sveta, it had looked cute and I had said as much. Sporty, fun, and just _hinting_ at sexiness. On me… yeah, I wasn’t going to use the words that came to mind to describe myself.  
  
It was enough to say that the shirt that hung down to just above Sveta’s navel was practically molded to my chest, with barely anything above or below it. That the shorts she worked out in were clinging so tightly to my butt that when I had looked over my shoulder at the mirror, I had seen each cheek clearly outlined. That I had underwear that covered more of my body than this workout gear. At least it was thick enough around the chest that, even though my breasts were just as outlined as my ass was, my nipples weren’t on display.  
  
And there was nothing for it. I smiled as well, though it felt awfully fake and advanced towards Rei.  
  
“Hello, Rei,” I said, acting as if there was absolutely nothing worth commenting on here whatsoever. That the most interesting thing going on was that I was working out. “Ready to get this show on the road?”  
  
Rei didn’t answer for a moment. She just kept on staring at me as drool started to gather at the corners of her lips. Then she shook her head.  
  
“Yes!” Rei squeaked. “I, yes, let’s do the introductions!”  
  
Rei placed herself in front of the camera and gestured towards me to join her. I did so as she leaned forward and flipped a switch on the camera.  
  
“Hello, everyone,” Rei said. “I’m Rei, back again! And with me today is our favorite superhero, Antares!”  
  
“Hello, everybody,” I said with a gentle, confident smile as I stared into the lenses and then looked down at Rei. “It’s good to be here today.”  
  
“Today, we’re going to be showing you all some excellent workout techniques,” Rei said, glancing up at me before looking at the camera again with a sunny smile. “And you’ll learn how to stay in shape just like Antares here!”  
  
It would take a lot more than a video to make someone as fit as I was. They’d need the _drive_ , for one. But there was no point bringing that up. Instead, I nodded and smiled as Rei said a bit more. Then we started getting warmed up.  
  
I was a bit worried as I bent and stretched and flexed. This was _tight_ clothing on me, tight clothing that I wasn’t supposed to be wearing. And I had already had some bad experiences with tight clothing and Rei’s cameras. But so far, there wasn’t anything happening but what should be happening.  
  
The tight clothing _was_ distracting, of course. How couldn’t it be? It was _very_ tight, after all. It was pressing down on my nipples a _lot_ more firmly than my own bras ever did, to the point where my nipples were kind of getting forced backwards into my boobs, or at least would have done if that was how biology worked. As it was, it was a kind of… weirdly distracting feeling.  
  
And it wasn’t the only distracting feeling. The workout shorts were _really_ tight around my… everything, really. And my panties were pretty thin. I didn’t think that my pussy and clit were actually outlined against the fabric, but I also wasn’t going to check, for obvious reasons.  
  
Instead, I warmed up and got loose and limber, bending and swaying and stretching. Rei was right along side me, doing pretty much the same routine, just with different stretches at different points along it. It was good to see that she knew what she was doing.  
  
“Alright, I’m ready to go,” I said, standing up and doing a few final stretches, putting my arm across my chest and holding it, before repeating the stretch with the other one. “Is there anything you’d like to start out with?”  
  
“How about some yoga?” Rei asked, gesturing towards some mats off in the corner. “I always feel nice and loose after that.”  
  
That was what stretches were for, in my own workout routine, before moving to wall squats and weightlifting and the actually strenuous stuff. But I nodded and went along with her. Who knew, maybe I’d find something that would help out my own workout routine that I could incorporate later on.  
  
As I went over to the mats, Rei moved the camera on its tripod so that it was better focusing on us. I gave it a quick smile and wave before looking at Rei as she rejoined me. She really wasn’t a tall woman, was she? The difference wasn’t as bad as between me and Sveta, but the mismatch would have to be pretty obvious on camera.  
  
“Okay,” Rei said, rubbing her hands together, “have you done a lot of yoga before, Antares?”  
  
“Some,” I said, pitching my voice so it would clearly carry to the camera while still looking at Rei. It was a minor trick, but still one that would help to sell the authenticity of the video. “Is there anything you’d recommend for me to start out with?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei said, nodding quickly and sinking down to her knees. “And I can show you some of the more advanced moves later on. Let’s start with some of the basics, though.”  
  
“Always a good choice no matter the workout,” I said, joining her.  
  
I let her take the lead on the positions. So far, it wasn’t anything to challenging and I could easily pull off whatever it was that she wanted me to do. There was still a problem, with how _tight_ the clothing was on me. And the fact that I was starting to sweat. And that Sveta liked a mostly white workout outfit, with the color highlights not covering nearly enough.  
  
I had to admit that Rei was better at this than I was. She was a _lot_ better. I was pretty flexible myself, but she was contorting herself into shapes that looked like a human puzzle. Even in the more simple exercises, she was still putting on a better show than I was, reaching further, compressing her body into a smaller space, doing a whole lot. It was actually kind of interesting to see just how far a normal human could manage to press herself.  
  
“Antares?” Rei asked, looking at me, her eyes glittering as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. “Would you like some help with your workout? I think I know how to let you get a few more inches.”  
  
I thought it over. Well, what could it hurt, really? I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back and got up from her own eye-watering position to move behind me. I tensed up a bit as I felt her hands on me, then relaxed as she put them both on my upper back.  
  
I was… actually, I didn’t know the name of this position. But I was sitting down on the blue mats, my legs spread and I was leaning forward, trying to push my fingers as far along the mats as I could. I was getting a good amount, I thought, though Rei had managed to get more even with having shorter arms.  
  
“Okay,” Rei said, “first things first, let’s see how well you can handle this.”  
  
I felt her pushing forward on my back. Not _hard_ , but she was still using enough force to make me shift around and move further and further down as my hands slid across the mat. And I was leaning farther forward than I had managed before.  
  
“And now let’s see how far you can spread your legs,” Rei said, moving down to grab my left thigh. Her hands weren’t anywhere near big enough to cover even half of my thigh. “Spread them as far as you can.”  
  
I looked at her. She looked up at me and then blushed, the _other_ meaning of her words finally dawning on her. Her head whipped back down to stare at the ground (and my leg) and she didn’t say anything. After a minute, I decided not to say anything either. Instead, I felt her slowly getting my leg to move a bit to the side. It wasn’t just that she was tugging on my leg, she was also lightly massaging the muscles and joint to get a bit more flexibility in it than I had managed on my own. It was still putting a _serious_ strain on my body and I wasn’t sure how long I’d be able to hold it for. But I was managing it, at least.  
  
Rei’s fingers dug into my bare skin as she tried to slowly shift my legs further and further apart. I could feel the tightness in my shorts getting even more tight as the legs they were covering were spread apart. They might not have gone very far down my legs, but they still went at least a _bit_ and now they were getting strained. At least there was nothing more happening than a rather concerning tightness around my waist.  
  
“There we go,” Rei said, sounding proud of both herself and me as she looked down at me. “I didn’t think that you could manage it, but you pulled it off like a champ, Antares!”  
  
“And you helped me quite a bit,” I said, smiling up at her with only a bit of strain leaking into my voice. “This is about as long as I can hold it for, though.”  
  
“Yeah, time to move onto the next position anyway,” Rei said, sitting back on her heels and looking me over with a smile.  
  
“You really know your yoga,” I said, gratefully pulling my legs together and straightening up.  
  
“Of course I know how this stuff,” Rei said, waving her hand. “I’d be fired in a flash if I didn’t.”  
  
I paused in my workout and turned to look at her head-on. Rei stared right back at me, her eyes filled with nothing indicating dishonesty.  
  
“You’re a journalist,” I said. “How does that square with needing to know how to workout?”  
  
“I _am_ a journalist,” Rei said insistently. “I _am_ , Antares! It’s just, um, to pay the bills, all of the bills,” she muttered in a much quieter voice, “I’m still working at North Harbor Hospital.” She rocked back and forth on her feet nervously. “As a physical therapist.”  
  
I crossed my arms underneath my chest, looking as stern as I could while I was sweating like this and wearing this outfit. Inside, I was struggling not to laugh. Rei had seen a _lot_ of me in circumstances that I really would never have ended up in. The chance for a bit of harmless payback was feeling _nice_.  
  
Then I laughed. Rei tensed up a bit but relaxed when she realized I wasn’t shouting at her. She blushed and looked to the side, guiltily smiling as well.  
  
“Well, onto the next,” Rei said. “Think that you can grab your toes, Antares?”  
  
“Of course I can,” I said with a smile, hopping up on one leg to grab my foot. Rei rolled her eyes and my smile grew a bit as I let it go and took up an _actual_ position. “Or at least, I hope I can,” I said, slowly lowering my upper body down, down, down, until the tips of my fingers were brushing against the front of my workout shoes.  
  
“Okay, you’re almost there,” Rei said, walking around me. She paused when she was behind me for a minute. “Yeah, you’re doing good,” she said in a strangled voice.  
  
I frowned at that before realization dawned. My butt was… sticking out. Yeah, that was what it was doing, alright. It was poking out behind me, putting itself on display in some _extremely_ tight shorts. And even worse, I was facing _away_ from the camera. Before Rei had blocked the view, it would have been soaking up _everything_ , highlighting just how tight my shorts were across my buttocks and how they were pretty much painted onto my crotch. I blushed and focused on trying to get a better grip on my feet.  
  
“Okay,” Rei said, in a voice that was still very wobbly. “Let’s just, let’s just. Ahem,” she coughed. “I’m going to be pressing on your lower back to try and let you get a few more inches, okay?”  
  
“Yes, that’s fine,” I said, my own cheeks heating and blood rushing to my head.  
  
Rei’s hands pressed down on my lower back, trying to coax me into getting a little bit more flexibility. I grunted and strained, feeling my muscles protesting as I slowly got more and more of my fingers underneath my shoes. And I could feel how much I was putting on display here, showing off my butt to the camera. With how tightly my legs were pressed together, was a single part of my upper body even visible right now?  
  
I put those thoughts out of my head and just focused on working out. That was what mattered, I kept on telling myself. Getting in shape, getting flexible, those were important. Not… what I was showing off. Just focus on this, Victoria.  
  
Finally, I managed to get two knuckles from each finger underneath my shoes. Rei leaned down to check and pronounced herself satisfied. I straightened up and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, her cheeks pretty red and her expression an odd mix between worried, guilty and excited. It was kind of cute to see, or at least it would have been if I didn’t know _how_ I was causing that expression.  
  
“What’s next, Rei?” I asked, keeping a level control over my voice.  
  
“Ah, um, let’s do Downward Dog next,” Rei said, going down to the floor and assuming the proper position.  
  
I followed her, though a moment’s thought made me turn around so that my _face_ was looking at the camera and not some other part of me. I had my pride after all, even if it had taken a bit of a battering in the past three times I had been with Rei.  
  
I managed to pull off the famous pose pretty well, I thought. I crept along the floor, feeling the muscles in my body tensing and relaxing in turn as I did the pose. I could feel a problem building up, though.  
  
My shorts were starting to get, ah, tight around me. I was sweating a _lot_ and the fabric was soaking up the sweat. It was… not turning out in my favor. At all. I could see the fabric starting to turn a bit see-through as I worked out. But what could I really do about it? I needed to keep on working out and getting rid of the outfit wouldn’t actually solve any of the problems I was facing. Not in the least. So I grit my teeth and kept on working out.  
  
“Um,” a voice said next to me. I winced and looked at Rei, who was obviously just as aware of what the problem was as I was. “That’s… Antares…” she shut her mouth and blushed harder than before.  
  
“Just ignore it and let’s keep on working out,” I said in a strained voice.  
  
Rei nodded quickly, though I noticed that her eyes went down to my chest again. I looked down as well and winced. My breasts were starting to become… quite visible through the shirt. Very visible, in fact. Oh, I wished that I had a bra on. Not that a bra would have fit underneath this shirt. So instead, I would just have to keep on working and ignore the… feeling that was spreading over me.  
  
“You know, Antares,” Rei said, stopping her own pose to look me over, “I think that I could help you with that, if you’d let me.”  
  
I paused for a moment, considering it. Then I nodded. What was the worst that could happen?  
  
Quite a few ideas on that subject presented themselves to me, but I pushed them out of my head. If I spent all my time worrying about the _worst_ possible outcome, then I would never be able to get anything done at all. Instead, I just let Rei rest her hands on me and get me ready for whatever was about to happen next.  
  
“Okay, try to push yourself up a bit more,” Rei said in a soothing, gentle voice. “That’s right, Antares, up and up and up.”  
  
I blushed as I felt my butt getting put on display. At least the camera wasn’t going to be getting much of a view from here. It would only be able to see the upper half of my ass and not even a very good view of it. Rei, on the other hand, from her position behind me… yeah, she was going to be seeing _everything_. Again. But what could I do about that?  
  
“That’s… that’s really good, Antares,” Rei said in a strangled voice as I _felt_ her eyes on my butt. I tried to scowl, but, to a certain extent, this was all my own damn fault in the first place. I did my best to ignore the feelings that were bubbling up inside of me. “That’s really good. Um.” She coughed into her hand and then tried to push me a bit further down, her hands right on the small of my back, just above my rear. “That’s good.”  
  
“So perhaps we should move onto another position?” I asked as gently as I could.  
  
“Yes!” Rei said quickly. “Yes, that’s a good idea. Okay, now, try and do _this_ one.”  
  
Rei moved around in front of me and pulled off a pose that was pretty close to the one we had done before, with stretching my arms out in front of me. I could see the difference in how it worked and nodded.  
  
Something that quickly became obvious was that one difference was how _far_ forward I needed to reach to imitate it. And what I had to do with my legs. I was forming a T-shape, with my legs forming the top and my body and arms forming the vertical line. Or that was the idea, at least. It ended up being something more of a shallow Y. Rei saw that and frowned.  
  
“Okay, Vic- I mean, Antares,” Rei said, moving behind and me and grabbing my thighs. Pretty high up along my thighs, really. “Let’s try and spread those legs, okay?”  
  
I frowned at the phrasing of that, but it wasn’t like there was anything I could really do about it. Instead, I did my best to work with her, spreading my legs apart as I felt her fingers digging into the meat of my thighs.  
  
I was so worked up on what I was doing that I wasn’t really paying attention to _what_ I was doing. The first real warning I got of what was going on was when I heard a snapping sound and suddenly felt the shorts not be _quite_ as tight. Quite.  
  
“What just happened?” I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Um,” Rei said, swallowing heavily. “Um, Antares, um, your shorts…”  
  
I sighed, pressing my forehead against the mat. Of course. And even with a hole torn in the shorts, they were still _really_ tight around me.  
  
“How bad is it?” I asked, my voice a bit muffled from being pressed up against the mat.  
  
“Um, well,” Rei said. Then my eyes snapped open as I felt her finger pressing against my thin, soaked panties, right above my clit, right in the middle of my pussy. “It goes from here to…” her finger trailed up along my pussy. I bit my tongue, both to keep from saying anything and from making any _other_ kind of sound “here,” she said, ending up just below my asshole. “But it’s only the shorts!” She said, as if she was presenting the good news. “Your panties are,” I could actually hear her swallow, “still intact,” she said in a very small voice.  
  
“…Thank you for the update, Rei,” I said in as polite of a voice as I could muster. “Perhaps you could move your hands now?”  
  
Rei made a squeaking sound and her fingers vanished from my crotch to return to my thighs. She squeezed down on them and kept on trying to pull them further and further apart. I blushed and let myself get spread apart. And I could _feel_ myself getting spread apart in more ways than one. And that wasn’t the only thing I was feeling.  
  
My breasts were pressed against the mat. They were _really_ pressed against the mat. And against my tight, tight shirt. I blushed and stared at the floor, trying not to think about it as I felt my boobs jiggling a bit as Rei pushed against me. Her hands were really digging into me. And so was my outfit. Even my shorts were still feeling _very_ tight around… everything, despite the hole I had torn in them.  
  
I didn’t quite manage to get a T-pose. It stayed at a Y-shape, though at least it was a _very_ shallow Y-shape. And I had been facing the camera the entire time, so nothing was really put on display, beyond Rei’s hands on my thighs and lower back. I wouldn’t have had anything to complain about if Rei hadn’t moved her hands along my body each time she changed position, instead of lifting them off of me. She repeatedly grabbed my ass, though her hands at least never lingered.  
  
Of course, I could still see my reflection in the mirror that lined one wall. And my face was… red. Very red and sweating. Well, that was only to be expected, wasn’t it? Given everything that I was going through, it would be odder if I _wasn’t_ looking like that. I kept on telling myself that and made sure not to let my eyes linger on the mirrors for too long.  
  
“Okay, ready for what’s next?” Rei asked in a breathless tone of voice.  
  
“…Yeah, I am,” I said, feeling Rei moving her hands away from my thighs. After a second, I started to slowly slide my legs closed again.  
  
“Okay, for the next one, we’ll be using that bar,” Rei said, pointing at the metal bar that ran along the mirrored wall at waist height. “It will be a pretty simple exercise, too!”  
  
I was feeling in the mood for simple after everything else I had gone through. I rose to my feet and winced a bit, feeling some soreness and twinges in my muscles. Well, at least that meant I was getting a workout, wasn’t it? And there was still an easy hour left to go as well.  
  
I glanced down at my shorts. The damage didn’t look that bad from here, but I also wasn’t going to feel myself up in front of Rei and a running camera to see just how bad it actually _was_.  
  
Rei was already standing by the railing. I joined her, waiting to see what the new pose would be. I wasn’t actually familiar with anything that used railings, but I also wasn’t a physical therapist or even that into yoga.  
  
“Now, for this one,” Rei said, grabbing my hands and wrapping them around the railing, “you’re going to need to do your best not to let go, alright?”  
  
I nodded, staring at her, wondering just what she was planning. She thrust herself forward, starting with her upper body, in a snake-like, sinuous motion. No, maybe it was more like watching a wave on the ocean. At any rate, I understood what I had to be doing.  
  
It was only as I started that I realized that I was facing _away_ from the camera and that my butt was pushed out into the air. I was forced to stare into my blushing reflection, hoping that I wasn’t being too obvious as I put myself on display like this. And that the camera was too far away.  
  
“No, no, Antares,” Rei said after only a few repetitions. “You need to do it like _this_.”  
  
She stepped behind me and grabbed my hips. Pretty low down on my hips, too. In fact, I would say it was more like she was grabbing my butt, with only part of her fingers actually on my back. The look on her reflection, though, was normal, just a bit sweaty and flushed and not obviously perving on me.  
  
“Now do it like this,” Rei said, guiding me back and forth in the motions, pushing my shoulders forward and then my chest, stomach and so on down the line, drawing the upper parts of my body backwards as I went. “And try to do it a bit faster, too.”  
  
I did my best, giving it my all as I rocked back and forth, sliding along. I couldn’t help but notice that Rei wasn’t removing her hands from my rear, though.  
  
That quickly became the least of my worries, though. My eyes widened as I felt my breast swaying in my top as I did the position. I could _see_ them swaying back and forth in my top. And all too soon, the inevitable happened. My shirt tore open.  
  
It didn’t fall to pieces around me, at least. I was just suddenly showing off a _lot_ of cleavage down the center of my shirt. A _lot_ of cleavage. It if it hadn’t been for the slightly thicker seam along the top and bottom of the shirt, it really would have turned into a vest. As it was… it was still barely a shirt.  
  
And it was still so _tight_ on my body. Really, really tight. I shivered and tried not to look at my reflection as I felt, well, a whole bunch of stuff wash over me as I tried to put a positive spin on this. I couldn’t actually come up with a single silver lining for any of this and just had to keep on doing what I was doing and hoping that Rei somehow hadn’t heard the ripping sound and hadn’t noticed that I was suddenly showing off a lot of my breasts.  
  
And I had already been showing off _quite_ a bit of them. The sweat pouring off of me had soaked into the fabric of both my shorts and my top, turning them practically transparent. That was bad enough for my shorts, where I at least had my panties (my thin, thin panties that weren’t that much darker than the white shorts). For my top, where the shirt was the only thing between my skin and the open air? The details of my breasts were plainly obvious to anyone who happened to look at them.  
  
And what could I do? I just had to keep on working out, feeling Rei’s hands on me as she guided me through this new exercise. I could see her gaze in the mirror. At least she wasn’t looking at the reflection of my cleavage. Instead, her eyes seemed glued down pretty low. To my ass, I had a feeling.  
  
She was certainly touching my butt quite a bit. Her hands were really digging into my rear, squeezing down as I rocked back and forth. And the entire time, she was keeping up a soothing patter about how hard I was working and how I good of a job I was doing. I had to admit, it was at least enough to get me a bit distracted and focusing on my own body and what I was feeling inside.  
  
Because, for some reason, I was actually feeling a bit turned on as I worked out. That was another reason for the red on my cheeks. I couldn’t think of _why_ I was getting turned on, but it was really hard to deny that I was as I felt a tightness and a heat inside of my lower gut. I did my best to push on past it and kept on working, doing everything that I could to focus on my exercise.  
  
I wasn’t doing all that good of a job and I could feel my nipples straining to get stiff against the confines of my shirt. At least the shirt was still so tight around my boobs that my actual breasts hadn’t slipped out into the open. That would be _awful_ for some pretty obvious reasons.  
  
I could feel more than sweat starting to darken my panties. I just had to hope that the tear wasn’t big enough to let Rei see that. And that she was going to keep on focusing on my butt. That wasn’t _ideal_ , but at least my rear was covered, unlike _so_ many other parts of my body right now.  
  
“This isn’t too much for you, is it Antares?” Rei asked. “You’re grunting a lot.”  
  
“Am I?” I asked, not quite able to keep a terrified squeak out of my voice at that. “No, no, I’m doing just fine,” I quickly said. “No reason to stop. We can keep on going, no problem, Rei.”  
  
Rei nodded quickly and kept on urging me through the exercise. Which mostly meant pushing my butt forward and digging her fingers into my cheeks to draw me back. It was pretty embarrassing, for pretty obvious reasons. But what else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just stop this, could I?  
  
Rei actually came to my aid, surprisingly enough. Given everything else that she had put me through, not just here, but on the bus and back home as well. She finally asked me to stop, which I was pretty glad for. For one, it meant that I could try and tug my shirt together to hide the cleavage that was on display so _very_ generously.  
  
“Okay, let’s do Downward Dog again,” Rei said, smiling widely. “And then I think that we just might be about done for the day, Antares.”  
  
I looked at the clock on one wall as I tried to adjust my clothing to better cover me. We had been working for an hour already. That was pretty good, even if it wasn’t a workout that I was very fond of.  
  
“Yes, that would be a good idea,” I said, not really thinking about it. Mostly, I was thinking about a shower, my street clothes and buying a new outfit for Sveta as an apology.  
  
“And I’m sure that this time, we can do an even better job of it,” Rei said, her hands rubbing together as she positioned me back in the center of the mat. Facing the camera, thankfully. “Ready to start?”  
  
“I- yes, I’m ready to start,” I said, swallowing heavily.  
  
Rei helped me bend further and further down, inching my palms along the mat as I went. I swallowed, since she was still _right_ behind me. And her hands weren’t really on my lower back. They were more on my rear. Squeezing down, outright groping me.  
  
I tried to tell her to stop, but the words just didn’t seem to come. At least, they didn’t in a tone that I would want to voice. Because inside of me, I was feeling very… yeah, I was feeling turned on, the tight clothing hugging my body and rubbing against certain sensitive spots as I leaned forward, blood rushing to my head.  
  
And Rei was still ‘helping’ me. Her hands were still kneading my cheeks, digging into the thin material of my borrowed shorts. I couldn’t help but feel turned on at her surprisingly gentle squeezes as she ‘helped’ me. She wasn’t saying very much in the way of encouragement. It was hard to see her face from upside down like this, but she was looking pretty distracted as she stared right at my ass. Her face was less than a foot away from my rear and I knew that she had to be able to see pretty much everything.  
  
It was very embarrassing, but it wasn’t keeping me from being very turned on. Very, very turned on, really. I could feel the lust building up inside of me as I felt my nipples get rubbed against and Rei’s fingers sinking deep inside of my cheeks.  
  
I realized that Rei’s fingers were moving along my cheeks, drawing closer and closer to my crotch. I tried to tell her to stop, but the words just weren’t coming. Instead, I had to fight back a moan as pleasure built up inside of my body as I held this pose.  
  
I couldn’t look at Rei anymore. I lifted my head backwards, staring straight ahead. And at the camera, but oh _well_. I was willing to accept looking at the camera if it meant not looking at Rei and seeing her glance down at me with a look of guilty happiness.  
  
I bit my lip and kept on trying not to moan as I felt a really _weird_ kind of orgasm building up inside of me. This was so weird and there was pretty much nothing that I could do but keep on going. The idea of stopping right now was just… no, I didn’t want to stop. I just kept on _stretching_ , feeling Rei’s hands digging into me, my clothes pressing tightly against me and so, _so_ aware of the camera that was soaking up every singly detail of what was going on, recording _everything_ and making sure that there was no way that I was possibly going to get out of this with my dignity intact.  
  
“C-come on, Antares,” Rei said in a choked voice. “You can do it. I know you can! Just a, ah, hah, ah, little bit more!”  
  
I moaned as I stretched forward a little bit more, pushing my butt higher up into the air and feeling Rei’s hands digging into my cheeks and the bottom of my thighs. Her fingers were _really_ close to my pussy now. And I was pretty sure that her face was, too. Did she know what she was doing to me?  
  
Hell, did _I_ know what I was doing to myself? This was so _weird_ and yet I was going along with it, not wanting to stop. I shivered and stared straight ahead, even as I felt my stiff nipples digging into my shirt, poking out. If that camera was zoomed in on me, then they would have to be _terribly_ obvious, showing up, making it really obvious how tight my clothing was and how turned on I was getting. The thought sent another shiver through me.  
  
It was getting hard to ignore the idea that I might be turning into an exhibitionist or something. It was getting _really_ hard. It was also getting really hard to ignore that my pussy was leaking arousal, that my heart was pounding in my chest and that I wasn’t doing a good enough job of hiding it. I could feel the pleasure building up as Rei gently squeezed down on my thighs and rear, moving her hands slightly as she distantly said something about keeping me flexible.  
  
Neither of us were really listening to that. I was pretty much in my own world by now, overtaken by this strange yet so _very_ potent orgasm that was steadily building up inside of me. I moaned, knowing that the sound wasn’t anything like a workout noise and was just a sound of pure _lust._ But what else could I do?  
  
Nothing. There was nothing that I _could_ do but feel the pleasure building up inside of me, my pussy squeezing down around nothing, the arousal pulsing and beating inside of me. Sure, I _could_ have pulled away, but there was just no way that I was actually going to do that. Instead, I moaned and gasped and felt the lust building inside of me, sharper than it ever had been when I was doing it by myself, into something that was so _good_.  
  
And then the orgasm hit me. I moaned, feeling the pleasure rocking through my body. Oh yes. Oh yes, that _was_ good. That was really good. I barely managed to stay on my feet as I felt my pussy leaking arousal, my panties not able to hold back the tide as I felt myself cumming. I was making the lewdest kinds of sounds, the lewdest kinds of faces and I was staring straight into the camera all the while, letting it soak up everything that was happening to me in such exquisite detail.  
  
When the orgasm was finally finished, I staggered forward, using my power more than my body to move upwards. I couldn’t bring myself to turn around and look at Rei. Instead, I just crossed my arms underneath my chest and stared straight ahead, panting for breath.  
  
“I’m, I’m,” I said, trying to think of the proper words to describe what had just happened and what I was feeling and what I should do about all of it. “I’m going to go take a shower, okay?”  
  
Even as I said it, I knew that saying I was going to go get naked and glistening underneath some hot running water probably wasn’t a good idea to share with Rei. But I didn’t stop to say anything else. Instead, I started _straight_ for the lockers, moving as quickly as my wobbly legs could carry me. I didn’t look behind me and I didn’t hear Rei saying anything, either. She was just breathing heavily.  
  
I staggered back to the female locker room, using my flight power to stay on my feet more than I might like to admit. I was feeling pretty… worn out. Yeah, that was it. I had done a lot of work and now I just needed a while to recover.  
  
I sat down with a thump and a sigh onto the bench. That was… something. Yeah, that was really something. I shifted around, feeling heat rising to my face as I thought about just how much _something_ it had really been. But there was no real point in worrying about that, so I should probably just take a shower and never think about any of this ever again.  
  
As if that was a possibility. I was going to need to look over Rei’s camera footage and see just how much of a themed porno shoot this workout looked on camera. I had a pretty bad feeling about it, I had to say.  
  
I had just managed to peel the top off of my chest when I heard a scream from the main room. In a flash, I was rocketing towards the door, slamming into it and knocking it backwards. As I entered the floor, my head whipped around, looking for what was happening to Rei.  
  
She was kneeling on the ground, next to the empty tripod. She was holding her camera in a pair of shaking hands. She looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
“A-Antares,” Rei said in a tight, choked voice. “I don’t have any of it.” She twisted the camera around so I could look at the playback screen. “I ran out of memory right away.”  
  
I blinked, staring down as she hit the play button. She and I appeared on the screen, saying that stuff we had at the beginning of the workout. And just as I leaned forward to start my lunges, the screen went blank and a message popped up, saying that the chip was full and a new one should be inserted.  
  
I didn’t know what I was supposed to say here. So instead, I just patted Rei on the shoulder as she looked down sorrowfully at her camera. Another bullet dodged. And how many more was I going to have to duck before my luck ran out?  
  
“I’m- sorry, Rei,” I said, patting her on the shoulder and trying to keep the sense of relief I was feeling off of my face. “I’ll be glad to do another workout video with you sometime, though.”  
  
One where I doublechecked who’s bag I had _before_ I headed for the gym, I added in my own mind.


	5. Full Exposure Interview AU

**Full Exposure Interview AU**

  
I shivered as I slipped back into my apartment, the data card from Rei’s camera clutched in my hand. I still felt a bit bad about confiscating that from her without asking her permission or anything. But not nearly as bad as I would have felt if a video of me, wearing a costume that was falling apart around me, ended up online for all the various worlds to see. And that wasn’t even touching on people who actually knew me seeing it, like the rest of Breakthrough or Tattletale.  
  
I’d give the card back in time, once I was sure that the interview she had recorded was completely and utterly gone, beyond the ability for even Dragon or Lookout to get it back. And do something else as an apology, though I wasn’t sure what. Another interview, most likely, though this time in my Antares costume.  
  
As I slipped in through the open, fourth-story window, I could hear some movement from deeper in my apartment. A few things flew through my mind all at once. The first was my mouth forming Ashley’s name, to ask her for some clothes. The second was a reflexive jolt, because nobody should be inside my apartment now. The third was my brain finally getting involved and reminding me of Mom.  
  
Mom was living with me for a while, at least until the next stage in her treatment could start up. I supposed that there were care homes that would have taken her, but… no, if I hurt my family, then it was my responsibility to take care of her.   
  
I pushed down a reflexive surge of anger at Fragile One for hurting Mom, for damaging her brain like that. It wasn’t fair, it wouldn’t do any good, there was just no valid reason to feel angry at my shard for what she had done, back when she had barely been a _she_ and hadn’t had any real control or power.  
  
Despite my guilt over what had happened to Mom, I still didn’t call out to her. Not when I was _naked_ , the last scraps of my Glory Girl costume fluttering away at some point in the flight up here. We had a better relationship than we had at one point, but that didn’t mean I was going to go waltz around naked in front of my mom. Dark, ugly thoughts about family members in that sort of relationship flashed through my mind for a second before I pushed them down into the depths of my mind. _She_ wasn’t here, she was off in Europe and Crystal was watching over her, making sure that she didn’t try to come back here.  
  
“Victoria?” Mom’s voice called through the open door. “Is that you?”  
  
I frowned, halfway to my wardrobe. Mom sounded… off. Really off. Was she having one of her… altered states? It kind of sounded like she was. That wasn’t good.  
  
The brain damage that Mom had taken in her injury meant that she didn’t always have the firmest grasp on the world as it really was. Sometimes she thought she was in the past, had called me Sarah a time or two. Sometimes… well, she had never gone completely unresponsive or detached but it could get scary, watching your own mother acting like that.  
  
The one plus side was that Mom found accounts of what she did while she was out of it fairly funny. It was rare enough to see Mom laughing, so getting a few chuckles out of her was worth the price that I paid.  
  
“In here, Mom,” I said, starting to look for a new outfit. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
“Victoria Dallon,” Mom said, a heat rising in her voice even as she kept on sounding kind of fogged over, “do you _know_ what time it is?” Even knowing what was going on, I couldn’t help but glance outside, at the sun hanging high over the blocks of apartment buildings. “Do you know how much trouble you’re in?”  
  
I sighed softly as the door opened. The worst bit was that there was no convincing Mom when she was acting like this that she was wrong. Okay, it wasn’t very easy to do that when Mom _was_ in her right mind, but when she was like this, there was nothing to do but try to get her to take her medicine and ride it out.  
  
“Mom, I,” I started to say, and that was as far as I got before Mom saw me.  
  
“Vic _tor_ ia Dallon!” Mom said, a shocked and angry look passing over her face. “What are you _wearing_?”  
  
I winced, looking down at my body. I was still only wearing my underwear and it was kind of sexier underwear than I would really want to wear around Mom. Okay, that sounded bad in my head, but it was _not_ what I meant.  
  
“Listen, Mom, don’t worry,” I said, trying to explain even though I knew that it was pretty pointless.  
  
“Explain?” Mom asked, her nostrils flaring as she looked at me. “You think that you can talk your way out of this?” She shook her head and grabbed my shoulder. “I don’t know what you’ve been up to, Victoria, but you obviously need a lesson in proper behavior.”  
  
“What? No, Mom, listen,” I said, holding my hands up.  
  
“What’s this?” Mom asked, frowning at my left hand. “Is this a video card, Victoria?” I looked down at Rei’s chip and then back at Mom, feeling a headache coming on in addition to a sense that the room was shifting around me. “Did someone take _videos_ of you looking like this, Victoria?” Oh man, she was looking _really_ pissed now, eyebrows drawing together. “Someone’s taking videos of my naked teenage daughter?” Then she focused on me again, as much as she could, at least. “And you _let_ them?”  
  
“No, Mom, you just need to calm down,” I said, knowing that I was shouting into a tornado, “and take your medicine, okay?”  
  
“Oh, don’t try to wiggle out of this, Victoria,” Mom said, stepping behind me and driving me towards my bed. “You know that I’ve never been sick a day in my life.”  
  
Yeah, it was _really_ difficult to get Mom to come around to another person’s point of view when she was like this. I kept on trying, though my body kept on going along with how she was pushing and shoving me.  
  
“Listen to me, Mom,” I said, laughing slightly at the absurdity of the entire situation.  
  
And _boy_ , was that the wrong thing to do! Almost instantly, a look of anger passed over Mom’s face. In a flash, she was sitting down on my bed, with me bent over her, staring out the window as I felt her grab my hands and hold them together behind my back.  
  
“Wait, what? Come on, Mom,” I said, trying to wiggle free. But this was _not_ an easy position to get out of and Mom wasn’t making it any easier for me. “Listen, this isn’t what you think it is.”  
  
“Don’t give me that, Victoria,” Mom said, her voice hard and stern. “You come back home late at night, half naked and holding a video card? Do you think that I was born yesterday? I can’t believe that my own daughter is appearing in pornography.”  
  
The worst bit was that I couldn’t exactly deny it, since if she watched what was on the card, it sure would _look_ like porn. I groaned and wiggled around, trying to get free. But Mom knew what she was doing.  
  
Especially when she started to spank me. I yelped, my eyes going wide as I felt the hand landing on my rear. I gasped, twitching forward as I felt the hand impacting on my butt.  
  
It had been _ages_ since Mom had last spanked me. Right about the age of thirteen or fourteen, really. Which was when she thought she was, obviously.  
  
“No, come on, Mom,” I whined, trying to wiggle free, even as Mom held me down. “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
  
Mom didn’t say anything to me. She just kept on spanking me, her hand landing on my rear again and again. I moaned and groaned, trying to wiggle free and not really succeeding. I was strong, sure, but Mom kept in shape as well and there were obviously limits on how much I was going to push against a woman suffering from an unhealed brain injury. A brain injury that came from _me_.  
  
The most I could do was call on Fragile One to appear. And to keep her arms to herself, though that was something she had gotten a lot better at. She appeared all over my body, wrapping me in a hug and, most importantly, protecting my rear from Mom’s hand.  
  
“You- you’re trying to use your power to get out of this?” Mom said. “That’s not the way it works, Victoria.”  
  
I could hear the crackle of her own power being used. I twisted my head around to look behind me. Just in time to see a paddle of light coming down on my rear. It passed through Fragile One and landed right on my left cheek. I squealed, my eyes shooting wide open as I felt the sensation pass through my entire body.  
  
I hadn’t known that Mom could do this sort of thing with her power. It had never come up before, but I had never tried to use my own power to get out of being spanked by my own _mother_ before. I twisted around, but she still kept a firm grip on me.  
  
I obviously wasn’t going to be using my powers to break free of Mom’s grip. That was what had started this whole mess in the first place. Mom, on the other hand, obviously didn’t have any problems with making sure that I couldn’t get away, even if she had to use her powers.  
  
The paddle kept on landing on me again and again and again. Mom was _really_ going at it, battering through Fragile One and then spanking me again before she could reform. I could feel the heat growing inside of my rear, spreading out through the rest of my body.  
  
And it wasn’t the _right_ kind of heat. I knew how I should be feeling. But- maybe it was the paddle Mom was using. I hoped that it was that, at least. Because there was a sensation in my rear, growing and growing and it was making me feel _strange_ and tingly and it was combining with what I had felt when I had slowly gotten stripped in front of the camera, when my Glory Girl costume had fallen apart.  
  
I moaned, my legs kicking as Mom kept on landing swat after swat on my rear. I was- I couldn’t put into words what I was feeling right now. There was just too _much_ of what I was feeling. I moaned again, fighting back the pain that was rising inside of me as I felt Mom punishing for me for the wrong thing.  
  
It was about then that things got worse. I looked out the window, across the street at the apartment building across the road. There was a woman standing there, in one of the windows. She was looking at us. And with the light on overhead, I knew that she could see us.  
  
Why else would she be masturbating? I moaned in shock and disbelief as I looked at her, the woman small, looking only to be as tall as my hand from the heel of my palm to my fingertips as she stood in her own window, blouse pulled up over a large pair of breasts and hand buried inside of her skirt. She was watching us. She was watching _me_. And she was getting off on it.  
  
I couldn’t begin to put a name to all of the emotions flowing through me as I watched her watch me. For one, I couldn’t believe that there was this kind of pervert in the world. She, some woman that I didn’t even know, that I had never seen before, was watching me get spanked, was _enjoying_ watching me get spanked by my own mother.  
  
Another thought that flicked through my mind was that she was a pretty attractive Latina woman. Good, strong features, obvious even from here, combined with a body that looked quite a bit like mine. She had a strong air about her. And she was masturbating as she watched me. That was something that really couldn’t be slid past.  
  
“Mom, please, stop,” I said, whined, really. “I don’t want this.”  
  
“I don’t want to do it, either,” Mom said, not pausing for a single second. “But if you’re going to behave like this, then I’m going to make sure that you understand the price you have to pay.”  
  
I groaned, feeling the heat rising and spreading through my body. This was even more humiliating then the interview with Rei had been. It was _so_ much more humiliating.  
  
For one, my boobs had stayed inside of my bra during the interview. That wasn’t happening now. As I was thrashing around, trying to get free under my own power, as my body vibrated and shook from the force of Mom’s paddling, I could feel my breasts shifting around inside of my bra. It wasn’t a very high-cut bra, after all.  
  
I had to hope that my boobs would stay inside. That I would be left with at least one item of clothing left on me. Because I could tell that my panties were starting to fray underneath the force of the slaps Mom was delivering to my rear. Bit by bit, they were tearing and that was going to leave me _naked_ , naked in front of Mom, in front of this woman and who knew what else.  
  
I moaned, the sensations rolling through me stronger and stronger. It was getting hard to resist what was happening as Mom kept on spanking me, her paddle landing on my rear again and again and again, never stopping, never resting, never giving me the slightest chance to try and get my mind pieced back together. All I could do was keep on taking it, taking it and hoping that Mom would decide that I had been properly punished. Properly punished before-  
  
Well, there were a _whole_ lot of things that could happen soon that would be even more embarrassing than what was already happening to me. My boobs could bounce out of my bra. My panties could give up the fight and snap. I could-  
  
No, I wasn’t even going to think about _that_. I was sure that it wasn’t going to happen, anyway. I mean, how could it? I wasn’t some kind of pervert, I was just _really_ unlucky. Really, really unlucky.  
  
“I don’t like doing this, Victoria,” Mom was saying, “but you’re not leaving me any choice.”  
  
I _didn’t_ think that Mom was getting pleasure out of this. Because if I thought that she was acting like- no, I wouldn’t have stayed here for it. I’d have fought free, even if it meant harming Mom again. This was just her being confused and thinking that I was young and doing something stupid. Nothing more.  
  
So I was going to be, hah, a good girl and take my punishment and hope that Mom wouldn’t remember _any_ of this when she came out of the episode. I gritted my teeth and grabbed my hands with each other and kept on pushing through this.  
  
It was _hard_ to push through all of this. There was a feeling welling up inside of me, getting higher and hotter with every single blow. I was keeping my lips pressed tightly together, making sure that I didn’t _do_ anything that I would regret later on. Even if I was the only one who knew what had happened. At least, the only one who counted. I was _not_ going to go find the woman who was still masturbating as she watched me.  
  
I wouldn’t be able to stand it if Mom was able to remember spanking me, after all. Not like this, not when I was a grown woman. I’d just die of embarrassment.  
  
I gave up summoning Fragile One, again and again, constantly calling her back to me after Mom’s blows dispersed her. It was just too much work and I wasn’t getting _anything_ out of it. Much better to just- stop and tough my way through this.  
  
“We raised you better than this, Victoria,” Mom was saying as she kept on spanking me, still using the curiously warm paddle. “I expected better of my little girl than to go around flaunting her body in front of strangers.”  
  
There was nothing I could possibly say that would make this better. The truth was obviously right out and saying that I was sorry and I would never do it again- I didn’t think that I could make it sound convincing enough, not enough to get past Mom’s pretty advanced bullshit detectors. I was just going to have to keep on letting her spank me, keep on waiting for her to decide that I had learned my lesson.  
  
And I had no idea how long that was going to take. Too long, that was obvious. I could feel my panties fraying, to the point where they were going to straight into the garbage as soon as I had the chance. And my boobs were still bouncing around, about to come out of my bra at any minute as the force of Mom’s blows kept on pulsing through me and as my body kept on moving automatically.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mom,” I said, the words spilling from my lips even though I was sure that they wouldn’t do any good. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!”  
  
And that was the truth. Pretty much nothing had gone according to plan ever since the mugger had been scared off. This wasn’t supposed to be anything than a chance to see how good I looked in my old costume. And now it was ruined and there was a memory card that I still hadn’t destroyed and it was all just so _much_ and there was nothing that I could really do about it.  
  
My boobs bounced out of my bra. Or maybe slipped was a better term. Whatever the right word was, first the left and then the right one started to swing freely back and forth. I shivered, feeling a fresh rush of humiliation as my large breasts swung back and forth. And there was no way to get them back into my bra. Mom hadn’t noticed, thankfully. But the woman across the street sure had. She was clutching her own breasts as she kept on masturbating and she was looking _right_ at me as she did so. It was- I couldn’t even think of the right word to describe everything that I was feeling right now as I got spanked by my hallucinating mother as a complete stranger perved on me. As much as I had seen as a superhero, this was still something brand new to me.  
  
I gasped, feeling the arousal still building up inside of me. I could tell that my nipples were slowly hardening, getting stiff and pointy. And I could feel my arousal growing as well, leaking out of me and getting soaked up by my panties. And what was going to happen when those panties were too torn to do their job anymore? Was Mom going to see?  
  
I thought that I would just about die if that happened. The idea of Mom seeing _that_ , thinking, well, thinking anything about that, would be so bad that I just wouldn’t be able to put it into words. I gritted my teeth and tried to fight against the feeling, pushing it down.  
  
It wasn’t working. Every swing of that paddle sent another wave of feelings coursing through me, making me feel so _weak_ and so _good_. And so in pain, of course, but what could possibly be done about that? Absolutely nothing at all. The only thing I could do was keep on getting spanked, keep on feeling the paddle landing on my rear, making me moan and sob and groan and the entire time, she kept on doing it.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mom, I’m sorry, this won’t ever happen again,” I said, trying to get Mom to stop and knowing that she was only going to stop in her own good time. “Please stop spanking me!”  
  
“Vicky, if you didn’t want to get spanked,” Mom said, and I could _see_ her shaking her head back and forth and frowning, “then you shouldn’t have done all of this! I thought you picked better friends than this, friends who wouldn’t try to get my underaged daughter naked and taking photos of her!”  
  
The whole misunderstanding was quite literally laughable. I _wasn’t_ laughing, both because of everything I was feeling and what Mom would start to do if she thought that I wasn’t taking this seriously. But even right now, more than half-naked and bent across Mom’s lap, I could still tell that in a month or so I was going to _laugh_ at all of this, at the sheer absurdity of it all. Not that I’d be able to share my humor with _anyone_ else, for such obvious reasons, but at least I would get something out of it.  
  
I realized that I was about to get _something_ out of it right now. I gasped and shivered, feeling the orgasm building up and up inside of me, getting closer and closer to the surface. I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling the lust inside of me, creeping upwards, getting closer and closer with every single breath and, especially, every single spank.  
  
I wasn’t like this. At least I didn’t think that I was. I wasn’t the kind of girl who enjoyed having this kind of thing happen to her, especially not because of my _mother_. But that wasn’t changing the fact that there was the weirdest knot of pleasure I had ever felt growing inside of me, twisting and pulsing and making me gasp for entirely different reasons than Mom might be thinking of.  
  
I bit my lip, trying to muffle the sounds I made. There was just no way that making noise right now could be a good thing. So I forced the sounds and sensations I was feeling down, down, down, doing my best to try and ride the punishment out. It was _hard_ to do so, it was really hard. The lingering tingles from having that journalist looking at me as I fell out of my clothing, the sensation that came from that Latina woman looking at me _now_ and, of course, _always,_ the steady slap-slap-slap of Mom’s paddle against my rear was making the feeling inside of my lower belly rise higher and higher inside of me, growing closer and closer to the surface no matter what I did to try and tamp it down.  
  
If Mom let go of my hands right now, I’m not sure that I would have been able to make myself roll off of her lap. Or if I _did_ do that, if I wouldn’t just have started masturbating as soon as I hit the floor. The _lust_ inside of me, it was like a wild thing, clawing at my insides and making me _need_ more. I would have said more of my own hands touching myself, but right now the _more_ I needed was for Mom to keep on spanking me, again and again and again, to never stop, at least not until I managed to cum.  
  
What kind of _pervert_ was I, for enjoying this sort of thing? I had no idea, but that wasn’t changing the obvious facts. That I was enjoying this, that I was going to _continue_ enjoying this and that all too soon, Mom just might realize how much I was enjoying this. And what she would do _then_ , in her foggy state of mind- I honestly had no idea. Not the slightest.  
  
But I was going to find out. I was going to find out _really_ soon, because the knot inside of me was growing tighter and tighter with every slap and very soon, I _knew_ that it was going to come undone, spilling out inside of me and making me orgasm.  
  
I bit down on my lip, stifling the moan that wanted to escape as I looked across the street at the woman. She was leaning against her own window, her large breasts pressed against the glass and her hand was obviously working overtime, shaking back and forth inside of her skirt as she masturbated.  
  
What did she think this was? A pair of girlfriends having some kinky roleplay in front of her? An older woman hiring an escort to have some fun with? An attempt at homemade porn (a surprisingly large industry, with both a bad economy and internet access)? Whatever she thought was going on, I _knew_ that it was a long way from the truth. A truth that I was _never_ , ever going to share with anyone else, under any circumstances. Not even Mom was ever going to learn a single thing about what had happened today.  
  
My rear was _really_ starting to sting, from the uncountable number of slaps that Mom had used on me. And as much as it stung, the _heat_ inside of me was still rising, was still getting _hot_ and _needy_ and I didn’t know how long I was going to be able to resist everything I was feeling. My fingers were squeezing down on each other as I felt the lust grow and grow and grow inside of me and I just wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. Soon, _very_ soon, I knew that I was going to be crumbling and having the weirdest, most shameful orgasm of my life.  
  
The most shameful because this was _all_ on me. This wasn’t being imposed by- someone else, someone who thought that I should be feeling good. This was all my own body, responding to something that wasn’t even supposed to be sexual. And I was still getting turned on, I was still feeling the arousal making my body respond like it had to Dean. My legs were kicking, twitching as I felt the urge to wrap them around someone, my nipples were stiff as they bobbed up and down and, of course, my pussy was _wet_ , it was dripping with need, I would only need a little bit of time of moving my fingers in and out of my folds to make myself cum.  
  
And the amount of time that I would need was steadily decreasing as Mom kept on spanking me. I could _feel_ the lust growing and welling up inside of me, driven upwards another notch every time Mom’s paddle came down to land on my ass with a crack. I bit down on my lip hard enough to hurt to try and stop myself from moaning and some traitorous sounds _still_ leaked out from in between my lips. But what else could I possibly do? I just had to lay here and take it, letting Mom get through her mistake and not making her condition worse by accident.  
  
“I don’t know what your father is going to say when I tell him about this,” Mom said, thankfully not seeming to recognize anything that was happening to me. “This isn’t something that I _ever_ thought that you would do, Victoria.”  
  
I stayed silent, not trusting the words that might come out of my mouth or, _especially_ , the tone that they might come out in. I could tell that my cheeks (on my _face_ ) were red and that I could feel sweat pouring down my body as the paddle kept on landing on my rear, making my entire body jerk back and forth.  
  
I was whining more and more, the sounds slipping out from my mouth no matter how tightly I tried to keep it shut. It was just feeling too _good_ inside of me, the pleasure pulsing at the insides of my body and making me _melt_ as I felt the lust grow and grow and grow until there was no room inside of my head for anything more but the arousal that I was feeling and the wonderful, kinky _pain_ that blossomed through my rear every second.  
  
And Mom wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down. She was still going as hard and as fast as she had before, slapping my rear, making me jolt forward, making me feel _good_ and giving the stranger across the street a show as she watched. I wasn’t able to take my eyes off of her, staring at her even as she looked back at the two of us, enjoying the free show that we were giving her.  
  
I moaned as I came. This was the weirdest, most-fucked up orgasm that I had ever had, while I was in my right mind, choosing to have this happen. And it still felt _good_. It was a different kind of good than what I could remember when I had still touched myself or when I had been with Dean. It wasn’t a burst of pleasure spreading through my body. It was me… _relaxing_. It was my body unwinding, the stress and the tension and everything that had built up inside of me just coming undone as I felt the rush of relaxation coursing through me.  
  
It felt good, of course, but it certainly felt strange. Thankfully, Mom didn’t seem to realize that I was cumming. And it was such a _subdued_ orgasm that maybe it didn’t really count. It still felt good, though, even with my rear still stinging and aching and my entire body on a lewd display. I shivered, staring out the window at the woman.  
  
Did she know that I had just cum? Maybe. Maybe. I couldn’t really tell, one way or another. _She_ was obviously cumming. Her entire body was shaking and twitching and I could see her moaning as she threw her head back, her hips jerking back and forth as she watched me.  
  
That sent another wave of sensation through me, a sensation that I just couldn’t name, one way or another. I flushed, my cheeks a bright, brilliant red. I looked away, as Mom finally, finally, _finally_ stopped spanking me.  
  
It took me a while to realize that she had stopped. My rear was still _aching_ , still feeling sore and still feeling good. I knew that I wasn’t going to be sitting down for a while. I moaned softly as Mom let go of my hands. At least with that strange orgasm done, I managed to overcome the urge to start touching myself. In any lewder way than just rubbing my butt, that was. I shivered, feeling my fingertips lightly ghosting across the stinging surface of my rear. Wow, Mom had really- she had really done a number on me. I shivered and closed my eyes, not wanting to think about how exactly that had gone any more than I had to. I knew that the thoughts of it would be filling my head as I tried to go to sleep tonight, anyway.  
  
“There,” Mom said, still sounding dazed and confused, though there was a steely note in her voice. “Did you learn your lesson, Victoria?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” I said, not trusting my voice to say anything else.  
  
She put her hands underneath me and slowly moved my body forward. That was what I had wanted for quite a while now, but I wasn’t able to summon up the energy to do anything but slide off of her lap and land on the floor. My butt was sticking up into the air, stinging and certainly as red as my other pair of cheeks. I moaned, gingerly touching my rear with my fingers before hastily yanking them back.  
  
I was a mess. I was a complete and utter mess, to an extent that I wouldn’t have believed possible before. I shivered as I lightly touched my bare rear again, feeling the tattered shreds of my panties dangling from my hips. As I touched them, one fragment fell off of me, down to the floor.  
  
And my boobs were still hanging out of my bra. I just couldn’t get the energy up to fix them right now. I just wanted to keep on laying here, getting my strength back. At least, when Mom looked down at me, functionally naked, she didn’t respond to that in any way beyond recognizing that I was down there. I didn’t think that I’d be able to handle another punishment for lewdly displaying myself, especially at the age that she thought I was at.  
  
“I hope you learned your lesson, Victoria,” Mom repeated, still sounding very dazed and out of it. Good, she never remembered anything when she was like that. “Your father and I will be discussing this with you tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” I moaned, not quite able to rise up from my spot on the floor. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Mom said grimly. “Especially when we decide how long you’re grounded for.”  
  
I winced at that and also smiled slightly. It was a good thing Mom couldn’t see that. In fact, she was leaving my bedroom. I stayed where I was and a few minutes later, heard the shower start to run. Good. That was going to give me a chance to do- quite a few things, actually, so many that I was having trouble deciding which one to do first.  
  
I needed a shower as well, but I could wait. I could wait for quite a while, certainly until the thought of water running over my rear didn’t draw a wince from me. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. That was just high enough to look out the window at the woman there. She was still there, obviously smiling at me. And still undressed, her large breasts pressed against the window. She gave me a thumbs up.  
  
I shivered and yanked the curtains closed, calling on Fragile One to do it since I just couldn’t trust myself right now. My cheeks (both sets) were bright red and I couldn’t do anything but lay on the floor and feel like a _slut_ right now. Getting spanked, cumming from getting spanked… what other word was there for a girl who had something like that happen to her?  
  
Fragile One wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I hugged back, patting an invisible arm and feeling the copy of my own muscles underneath the skin. I shivered and sighed, feeling comforted by her having my back.  
  
Quite literally, as she was softly rubbing my rear, trying to massage the pain and sting away. That was very nice. It wasn’t doing much at all, but the feeling was appreciated. I was going to be walking _very_ gingerly over the next few days, I could already tell. At least I didn’t have any meetings with Tattletale soon, because I _knew_ that she’d figure it all out in an instant and wouldn’t that just be the most humiliating thing that could happen to me?  
  
Oh boy, it was going to be a struggle to look Mom in the face when she got better. But what else was I supposed to do?   
  
I rose to my feet, shivering and peeling the remnants of my panties off of me. What a day. What a _day_.   
  
I had to hope that the next time I saw Rei was going to go a _lot_ better. I mean, it could hardly be worse than this, right?


	6. Christmas Special

**Full Exposure Interview-Christmas Special**

  
I looked over Rei’s home. It was two stories tall, done in the rather fashionless style that had popped up a lot right after Gold Morning, when the focus was on getting more buildings up as quickly as possible than in making them look nice. Or, as several high-profile stories in the news had made clear, safe. Hopefully this was one of the better constructed ones.  
  
Rei was already hurrying outside, beaming widely as she saw me. I started towards her, pulling my coat a bit tighter around my shoulders. The snow had been shoveled off of the sidewalk, mostly, but with the above freezing temperatures yesterday and the _below_ freezing temperatures last night, the concrete still gleamed with ice. I flew half an inch above the sidewalk, trying to match the unneeded movements of my legs to the pace I was moving at.  
  
“Anta-Victoria, it’s great to see- YOU!”  
  
Rei slipped on a patch of ice and went skidding forward, a pretty comical look of surprise on her face. I reached out and grabbed her before she could fall and she clung onto me, fingers digging through the arms of my sweater.  
  
“Careful,” I chuckled, helping her stand back upright. “Just because this is _for_ a hospital…”  
  
“Yeah, I want to go there to work, not to stay,” Rei said with an embarrassed chuckle, getting a firmer stance on the sidewalk that led up to her house. “Anyway, how are you? I hope it was easy to find?”  
  
“Not a problem,” I said, waving my hand as Rei gingerly started back up to her front door.  
  
I flew alongside her and we made small talk. How cold it was right now. How much better it still was compared to last winter. That sort of thing.  
  
“I’m surprised that you can own a two-story house,” I said as we stepped inside. I took off my boots and sank down to the floor, feeling hard tile underneath. “That’s quite the achievement.”  
  
“It would be, huh?” Rei said with a giggle. “But, uh, I actually live here with half a dozen other people, all upstairs,” she waved a hand at the staircase in the center of the house. “But they’re all at work right now, so it’s just the two of us.”  
  
“Makes sense,” I said, looking around the main room of the first story. It was, well, a living room. Books and magazines scattered all over, furniture set up around the TV, the sort of thing you’d expect from a living room. “So, shall we get down to business?”  
  
“Of course,” Rei said, folding her hands behind her back and eyes going a bit vacant as she ran her speech through her head. “North Crest Hospital is doing a Doctor Santa program this year. A superhero will dress up as Santa Claus, fly down a fake chimney and hand out presents to the pediatrics ward.”  
  
“Yes, I got that from the link you sent me to the page,” I said, nodding. “I fit the bill perfectly, of course.” I paused. “Well, not as an old, fat man with a beard, but I can fly. Is that going to be a problem for the kids?”  
  
“No,” Rei said, shaking her head. “I chatted with one of the nurses up on that floor and she said that they’ve been making it clear to the kids that this is someone dressing as Santa, not Santa himself.” She paused. “Well, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” I said with a nod. “And yes, I’d love to do it. When would it be?”  
  
It was a bit of a change from what I normally did when I visited the hospital to spend time with the kids. Although I supposed I could take some of the kids flying with me, though this time there might be questions about reindeer and sleighs. But different wasn’t bad, assuming I could pull off jolly for the three hours or so that the page said that it would last for.  
  
Rei and I got down to hashing out the details, though it quickly became obvious that I would need to talk to one of the people actually running the event, instead of someone who just worked in the same building.  
  
“But,” Rei said, reaching down and pulling a bag out from the side of the couch where she had been sitting, “I’ve got you a Santa costume already!”  
  
“Thank you, Rei,” I said, leaning forward and taking it from her. “That was very thoughtful of you. How much do I owe you?”  
  
“Oh, no, nothing at all,” Rei said, blushing a bit and waving her hand back and forth. “That’s not in the Christmas spirit, you know?”  
  
I shrugged and opened up the bag. And sure enough, there was a red costume inside with white fur edging. I couldn’t really tell more than that, since it was wrapped up in a vacuum-sealed tube. I tucked it underneath my arm and looked around.  
  
“I’ll try it on right now and make sure that it fits,” I said. “Where’s…”  
  
“Oh, you can use my bedroom,” Rei said, pointing at the stairs. “A _lot_ cleaner than the bathroom is, after Emily gets done with her daily routine. First door on the left.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, walking over to the stairs.  
  
I resisted the urge to poke around Rei’s room, not doing anything more than taking it in as I unwrapped the costume and got undressed. There were a lot of posters on the wall, mostly of post-Gold Morning bands and the few movies that had been any good. And Rei was right. It _was_ a neat room, tidier than my own room, even. The only mess was on her desk, with her video camera sitting on top of a stack of printouts.  
  
My attention was diverted from what Rei’s room was like to what she had bought me. I blinked as I looked at the small mirror she kept in her room. This costume was… not really child-appropriate. Yeah, that was a good word for it. Other words that came to mind were ‘sexy’, ‘Halloween party’ and ‘Fragile One or no, I’ll freeze all four of my limbs off wearing this outside in winter.’  
  
Well, to be fair, my legs were completely covered and in something that was about as thick as jeans usually were. But jeans weren’t glued to my legs, all the way from my butt down to my boots. Which, I noticed, had a good four-inch high heel to them.  
  
As for up top… calling this cleavage understated just how much I was showing off. The V in the shirt went down a good two inches below my breasts and since I obviously couldn’t wear a bra, it was equally obvious that the only way my breasts were going to stay inside of the top as I bent over to pull out toys from a sack or flew around was if Fragile One grabbed both of them to stay in place.  
  
And as much as I loved Fragile One, I didn’t _really_ want to have the entity capable of crushing concrete in her hands holding onto me tightly for three hours straight. I felt a hand stir my hair and patted her in return.  
  
The black leather gloves… well, a joke about ‘have you been naughty or nice?’ came to me and that _also_ wasn’t remotely appropriate to share with a room full of sick and injured kids. And the Santa hat was… a Santa hat, there was nothing more to say there.  
  
“Victoria?” Rei asked outside her bedroom door. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“I, uh,” I replied, which was all the answer Rei needed to open the door.  
  
She stared at me. She stared _hard_ at me, her throat working as her jaw hung open. Finally, she shakily nodded and stepped inside.  
  
“I, um, wow, Victoria,” Rei said, still staring with wide eyes at me. “You look- I mean, _wow_ , you look nice. I’m… wow.”  
  
“Is this really something I should be wearing for Christmas with the kids?” I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
  
“I, um,” Rei said, before shaking her head back and forth, black hair flying. “Right, okay!” She got herself together and coughed nervously. “You’re right, I didn’t realize just how, um, good you looked in that.” Her eyes ran over me again and I started tapping my fingers against my elbow. “Right, okay, yes,” she said again, “the hospital said that they’d be handing out costumes as well if you couldn’t provide your own. So, um, we, you can just use one of theirs.”  
  
“That is _very_ good to hear,” I said, looking around for my own sweater.  
  
As I reached out to grab it, Rei spoke up.  
  
“Actually, um, shouldn’t you practice your routine?” Rei asked, looking at me with a bright blush on her cheeks. “You know, so that when the time comes you can give the kids a perfect performance?”  
  
“That makes sense,” I said, grabbing my sweater. “I’ll get changed and come and join you.”  
  
“No, I mean,” Rei said quickly, “wouldn’t it be better if you were dressed up as Mrs. Claus, to get you in the right headspace?”  
  
I stared at her for a long moment. I could tell what her ulterior motives were. They were transparently obvious, especially with how she kept on glancing down at my chest and thighs every few seconds despite her obvious attempts not to. But, well…  
  
“Yeah, that makes sense,” I said, deciding not to examine my own motivations for doing so. “Do you have a sack of toys that I can distribute?”  
  
“I have a plastic grocery sack,” Rei said. “We could put… cereal boxes in it.”  
  
“Right, I’ll just use the power of my imagination,” I said, shaking my head and smiling. “Well, let’s get to it.”  
  
I went back down to the living room, where I would have enough room to move around in. Rei followed me a few seconds later. I could _feel_ her eyes, glued to my rear. I didn’t think that the pants were tight enough to actually cling perfectly to each cheek, but it was also pretty obvious that this costume hadn’t been designed for someone with my figure.  
  
Once I got down to the living room, I went over to the fireplace. I looked it over. It actually looked pretty clean, like it hadn’t been used recently. I stuck my head inside of it and could see a square of grey sky up at the top. Well… why not?  
  
I smiled and turned around. I blinked in surprise as I watched Rei set up her camera on a tripod.  
  
“What are you doing?” I asked, walking over to her.  
  
“Oh,” Rei said, blushing a bit. “I thought that you might like a copy of this to study!”  
  
“That makes sense,” I said, staring at her. She was blushing and sweating and I was quite certain that I wouldn’t be the only one _studying_ it. “On another topic, is that chimney clean?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, we got it cleaned out at the end of April, then when October came, we all pitched in for central heating so we don’t need to come down here to get warm,” Rei said, nodding. “Why?”  
  
“I’m thinking it looks big enough to fit me,” I said, planting my hands on my hips and tilting my head backwards a bit, to stare up at the ceiling and the roof beyond it. “Could make for something fun.”  
  
“Oh, that does sound cute,” Rei said, nodding quickly and smiling. “Anyway, want to start?”  
  
I nodded and went back to the chimney. And sure enough, I could fit into it, flying up until I wasn’t visible from the fireplace anymore. It was a bit dark and cramped in here, but at least I wasn’t coughing my lungs out from the built-up smoke.  
  
“I’m ready, Victoria!” Rei called out.  
  
And down I went.

*******

“And I hope all of you have a very merry Christmas,” I said with a big smile on my face as I mimed putting the now-empty sack of toys back over my shoulder.  
  
I was feeling a weird mix of good and embarrassed. Both for pretty obvious reasons. I _liked_ making kids happy. Spending time with the kids at the hospital, letting them spend time with a superhero, that was _fun_. And doing it as Mrs. Claus, that should be pretty fun as well.  
  
And wearing a costume that looked like the prelude to ‘your present this year is _me_ ’ was pretty embarrassing. Especially since, sure enough, my breasts kept on popping out of the top. The top did _not_ press them close enough together to make each of them stop the other from slipping out and I had to stop three separate time to stuff them back in. Which was more than enough to make sure that I wouldn’t be wearing this costume up to the Christmas event.  
  
The fact that I had flashed Rei several times was, well… it wasn’t the first time that had happened. Or something a lot more revealing, either. I had kept on telling myself that and it _had_ helped, at least a bit. I was looking forward to getting to change back into some sensible, full-body winter clothing, though.  
  
I kept on smiling at the camera as I backed up into the fireplace, crouching down. I clicked my heels together and rose up into the air, making sure I didn’t scrape my face alongside brick as I went. It was a good thing I _didn’t_ have a sack of toys to bring with me. It was _tight_ , tighter than I thought it would be.  
  
But the square of sky was steadily getting larger and larger as I approached it. I could feel the cold wind rushing down to rub against my face now as I popped out, knocking a bit of snow onto my cleavage. _That_ didn’t feel good.  
  
I grunted as I came to a halt. I kept on trying to fly upwards, but I couldn’t, something pressing down on my hips, quite tightly, even painfully. I looked down at myself. There was a small ledge running along the lip of the chimney, jutting inwards a bit. And my hips just weren’t small enough to get out.  
  
I grunted, shifting around in the chimney and lowering myself down before trying again. Nothing. Damn it, absolutely nothing. I grunted, reaching down and grabbing the chimney in both hands, straining to pull myself free. Again, absolutely _nothing_.  
  
“Victoria?” A quiet voice called out from underneath me. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Just,” I grunted, wiggling around, “give me a minute,” I said, twisting this way and that and not doing a bit of good. “Come _on_!”  
  
I didn’t want to use Fragile One to dissemble Rei’s chimney. That wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead, I kept on grunting and straining, my legs kicking against the inside of the chimney as, for the first time, my natural beauty and generous proportions came back to bit me.  
  
“Victoria?” Now Rei’s voice was coming from outside. I looked down at her, hugging herself as she stood on the lawn, staring upwards. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m _stuck_ ,” I said, resisting the urge to toss a few obscenities into the mix. “I can’t get out of this chimney.”  
  
“I’ll be right there!” Rei said quickly. She ducked around the side of the house and reappeared, heading towards a shed pushed up against the edge of the property.  
  
I went back to trying to get myself free, digging my fingers into the brick. But it was pretty obvious that one normal human alone wasn’t going to be breaking out of this on her own strength. And I wasn’t going to try anything more forceful.  
  
There was a clump and some shaken snow as the top of a ladder appeared. After a few minutes, Rei’s head appeared as well. She carefully climbed up onto the sloped, snow-covered roof and carefully made her way to me, quickly grabbing onto the chimney as soon as she was in range. And she still had her camera with her, attached to a strap looped over her shoulder.  
  
“Okay,” Rei said, looking me over. “Um.” She scratched her head. “Okay, um, well, let’s try to get you out.”  
  
“That was the idea, yes,” I said, delivering a bit more sarcasm than was really justified. “Sorry, this is just…”  
  
“Part of the usual?” Rei asked with a smile as she inched herself along the chimney, looking at it from all sides. “Um, well, I can try to help you.”  
  
“I’d appreciate that,” I said with a grunt, pushing myself upwards and not really managing anything.  
  
Rei tried to tug on my shoulders, but the bad grip she had meant that it didn’t do anything. The strap the camera was on slid down her arm and she tugged it off, putting the small silver box on top of the chimney.  
  
“Okay, I, whoa!”  
  
Rei slipped on the snow and grabbed onto me, her eyes going wide. I grabbed onto her as well, getting a handful of the back of her shirt. Her hands were digging into my shoulders and we were close enough that we could have kissed. I could certainly feel her hot breath puffing against my face.  
  
“Careful, Rei, careful,” I said, letting go as she gingerly rose back onto her feet. “If it’s not safe for you to be up here-,”  
  
“No, no, I can’t leave you here,” Rei said, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  
  
Rei went behind me and got a firm grip on me, sliding her hands underneath my armpits. I gripped the ledge as well and we both started to grunt as we pulled.  
  
And it worked! Thankfully, it worked. With a pop and some serious pinching, I came up out of the chimney.  
  
Not a lot came with me, though. I shivered as the cold winter air _washed_ over me, but too much was happening too fast for me to keep track of it all.  
  
At the same moment I had been freed, Rei started to slide backwards with a worried yelp. Her hands flew forward to hold onto something and that something ended up being my breasts.  
  
Meanwhile, I was gasping as a flash of pain shot through me from my knee hitting the camera _really_ hard. And with everything else that was happening, it took a moment for me to get my head on straight.  
  
And then I realized that I was naked. I had on my boots and my panties and the rest of me was bared to the _world_. Although at least Rei was hiding my boobs as she clung onto them, feet skidding on the sloped, slippery roof as she tried to get her feet underneath her.  
  
“Oh come _on_ ,” I moaned, looking around, making sure that nobody was staring up at us. “Again? Really?”  
  
“Huh? What? I,” Rei finally managed to get her head into the game. _“Oh._ ”  
  
“Yeah, oh,” I said with a blush, gently moving Rei’s hands off of my breasts (though not before she squeezed down once more). “Let’s get back inside, okay?”  
  
I glanced down the chimney. I couldn’t actually see where my Mrs. Claus costume had landed, but it was down there _somewhere_. Probably with a lot of stains and tears in it now, too.  
  
“I’m sorry about this, Victoria,” Rei said, as I turned to look at her. “I didn’t think that this would happen!”  
  
“I know you didn’t,” I said in a tight voice as I felt her eyes dart over me once again, taking in my nearly-naked body. “Let’s get inside and dressed, alright?”  
  
“I, yes, okay,” Rei said, nodding her head and turning to look at the ladder, a huge blush on her cheeks  
  
Rei started to gingerly make her way back to the ladder. As much as I wanted to get inside the heated house and away from who knew how many staring eyes, I still couldn’t help but help her, making sure that she got to the ladder safely.  
  
Although it was also possible that my body was distracting her, as she kept on glancing at me with wide eyes. My boobs were right in front of her face, after all. But how else could I be close enough to help her if she slipped?  
  
And she _did_ slip, her feet sliding out from underneath her. I managed to get hold of her in time and she only screamed a bit before realizing she wasn’t falling down a good twenty feet.  
  
As soon as she was on the ladder, though, I darted down to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself and shivering. Then the ladder started to wobble and I didn’t have any choice but to grab onto it and steady it, glancing over my shoulder to make sure that nobody had appeared at the fence to see me like this.  
  
There were _major_ goosebumps popping out all over my body by now and getting dressed and having something hot to drink sounded like a _necessity_ right now instead of just a desire.  
  
Rei thankfully didn’t dawdle climbing down the ladder. She looked at me with some very red cheeks once her feet were in the snow and I couldn’t quite meet her gaze.  
  
“Um, come on,” Rei said, “let’s get back inside.”  
  
“With pleasure,” I hissed, starting for the corner of the house and the front door beyond that.  
  
And jerked backwards. There was someone standing at the front door, some middle-aged black man in a thick red coat and patterned blue scarf. I was _not_ going to be showing off my nearly naked body to some stranger. Rei was bad enough.  
  
Rei was looking at me funnily and kept on walking. Then she saw the man. Quite a few expressions passed over her face before she put on a smile and kept on walking towards him.  
  
“Mr. Patrick!” Rei said happily. “Good to see you.”  
  
“Good to see you too, Rei,” the man said in a deep, happy voice. “My wife just finished baking too many Christmas cookies, so I decided to bring some over to give to you girls.”  
  
“Thank you,” Rei said happily, as I shifted from foot to foot, waiting for him to go away. Was there a back door to this house? “That’s very kind of the both of you. Oh, and they look great.” She laughed. “It’s going to be hard to leave any behind for everyone else!”  
  
“Hahaha!” Patrick laughed as well. “Yes, Evie’s putting the rest away in the freezer so I won’t get tempted.” I couldn’t see what they were doing and I didn’t _care_. I was freezing bits off of right now and hugging myself tightly. “Anyway, just wanted to wish all of you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.”  
  
“You too,” Rei said sweetly. “Thank you so much for these.”  
  
I could hear the crunch of snow underneath feet as the man moved away. As soon as his footsteps faded, I stuck my head around the corner. Rei was opening the front door, a covered plate in one hand and looking at me.  
  
She _did_ not need to encourage me to join her. I flew towards her as fast as I could and snaked in between her arm and the door to get inside.  
  
The heated air washing over me was a blessed relief. I sighed happily, feeling some of the chill running out of my body as Rei closed the door behind the two of us.  
  
“That was nice of him and his wife,” Rei said, looking down at the half-dozen kinds of cookies on the plate she was holding. “Oh, is this strawberry filling? Looks tasty.”  
  
“Rei, focus,” I said, hugging myself. “He didn’t see me, right?”  
  
“No, he didn’t even know that you were there,” Rei said, looking up and letting her eyes wander over my body before pulling them back up to my face. Since I was nearly naked, I couldn’t take her to task for looking. “Just spreading some Christmas cheer.”  
  
“Good to hear,” I said, only realizing the rhyme after the fact. “Now I’m going to go get _dressed_.”  
  
I hurried towards the stairs and heard Rei following me. Well, it _was_ her bedroom.  
  
“Actually, Victoria, you look pretty cold,” Rei said. “Would you like me to help warm you up?”  
  
“Some hot chocolate or apple cider would be great,” I said, glancing over my shoulder and mistiming a step. “Ow, or just…”  
  
I wasn’t in the best state to think things through right now. There was just too much going on right now.  
  
“I could give you a massage,” Rei said quickly. “That should help warm you up and, um, well, work out some of the stress you’re feeling.”  
  
I was feeling _very_ stressed for very obvious reasons. A massage did sound very nice. But it was Rei and it was pretty obvious that Rei was a lesbian who liked naked or nearly-naked blonde bombshells.  
  
“That sounds…” I swallowed around a sudden lump in my throat, “good, Rei, but make sure that it stays as a massage and not… foreplay, alright?”  
  
“Of course, of course,” Rei said, sounding very happy. “I’ll be the picture of professionalism with you, don’t you worry!”  
  
I turned around to look at her. She did look earnest, at least. I nodded and decided to take her at her word.  
  
“Just, um, get onto my bed,” Rei said in a slightly husky tone of voice.  
  
I picked up my clothes and put them on top of her dresser before laying down on her bed. _Face-down_ , not face up. There was trusting in Rei’s professionalism and then there was dangling a pork chop in front of a starving dog.  
  
“Okay, I’m not a masseuse as a full-time thing,” Rei said, hovering over me, “but I do it sometimes when people get a muscle cramp during their rehab training. So I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” I said, rubbing my hips, which were still feeling a bit pinched. “I’ll leave you to- damn it!”  
  
Oh for- I slapped my forehead and that wasn’t nearly enough to communicate everything I was feeling.  
  
“What is it, Victoria?” Rei asked, looking worried.  
  
“I could have just flown back down,” I said with a grumble. “I could get out of the chimney the same way I got in. _Stupid_ of me!”  
  
Rei blinked down at me before she started to laugh. I rolled my eyes, grumbling a bit underneath my breath. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, laugh it up. Ugh, not one of my proudest moments.  
  
“I’m sorry that didn’t come to you before hand either,” Rei said, not sounding _entirely_ truthful. “Still, in… ten years you’ll look back on this and laugh.”  
  
“A decade at least,” I grumbled, burying my face in my hands. Wow, I didn’t normally have any truck with dumb blonde jokes, but now seemed like a _perfect_ moment to make one.  
  
Instead, Rei reached down and rubbed my lower back. It was _very_ close to my butt and I tensed up for a moment. But she just stayed at the small of my back, without going any lower down.  
  
Rei’s hands _did_ feel nice on my back, digging into my muscles and kneading them. I could feel the stress gradually leeching out of my body. When was the last time I had gotten a massage? It couldn’t have been Dean, could it? It hadn’t been _that_ long, surely. But nothing more recent was coming to mind.  
  
“Wow, Antares,” Rei said happily. “I knew that you had some good muscle definition, but I’ve never gotten a good look at it before.” With how often she had seen me naked, that seemed a bit hard to believe. “You really work out a lot, don’t you?”  
  
“That gym routine we did together was a bit easier than what I normally do,” I said, lifting my head up a bit to speak. “I like staying in shape and looking as good as I can, both for my body and my clothes.”  
  
“And you look _great_ ,” Rei said quickly, slowly working her way up along my back, her hands digging into my well-defined muscles. “You have an amazing body, Antares.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, lowering my head back down to my folded arms.  
  
Rei kept on massaging me and it kept on feeling _very_ nice. I could feel the tension seeping out of me as she worked. And I was getting warmer as well, though it was hard to tell if that was because of the massage or because I was inside of a heated house. Either way, it didn’t matter much to me.  
  
And Rei stayed professional, which, as much as I liked her, was still kind of surprising. Her hands never went to my butt and as she moved up along my back, her hands stayed on my back instead of going to my breasts. What was going to happen when she asked me to turn over? Well, I supposed I would just have to wait and see.  
  
Before that happened, though, Rei moved on down to my legs. Her massaging my thighs was inherently a bit less professional than what she had been doing before, but I didn’t blame her for that. I was only wearing panties, how could she not end up with her fingers less than an inch away from my crotch.  
  
While she did brush against it from time to time, it was always accidental. I was sure of that, that the less than a second long brushes were just from her moving her hands around to better take care of me instead of her trying to cop a feel. I didn’t say anything and didn’t give any indication that I had noticed them. I just let her keep on working.  
  
And in time, she moved down along my legs, moving away from my pussy. Which was a bit damp, but nothing hugely out of the ordinary for what I would expect from myself while having another person touch my nearly naked body.  
  
“So, um, Antares,” Rei said, sounding a bit embarrassed. “Would you like me to try and massage your rear as well? It can be kind of hard to get down into the muscles there especially with, um…” she trailed off, obviously trying to figure out the best way to say that I had a very large, very firm butt.  
  
“No, that’s alright,” I said. “I’m ready for my front to be done now instead.”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Rei said quickly. “Just flip over and- oh!”  
  
Okay, I was showing off a bit by using my powers to flip myself over, spinning in midair. But it was funny to hear Rei gasp and see the look of shock on her face.  
  
I blushed as she looked over my body once again. I was wearing… well, just my panties. And they didn’t cover nearly enough of me. But I didn’t try to cover myself up, even as Rei looked down at me with a happy, excited look in her eyes.  
  
“I, yes,” Rei said, taking deep breaths in and out. “This will do great, Antares.” She licked her lips. “Just hold still and I’ll do the best I can for you.”  
  
I could believe _that_. I held myself still as she lowered her hands onto my thigh and started to massage it again.   
  
It was pretty obvious when her gaze flicked to my breasts or my crotch instead of focusing on where her hands were. So I closed my eyes so I couldn’t see it. That made things better. And she kept on massaging me, kneading and squeezing my thigh, digging down into the muscles underneath my skin.  
  
It felt good. I spread my legs apart slightly, letting Rei get some more work done. I slowly breathed in and out, feeling a nice, pleasurable sensation creeping through me. This was _very_ nice.  
  
“So, um,” Rei said in a nervous voice, “would you be interested in working as a model? Not, you know, in general,” by this time I had opened one eye to look up at her. She was blushing and sweating and still working. “But as part of a video guide on how to give a massage?”  
  
“Is there a need for that sort of thing?” I asked drowsily.   
  
“Yes, actually,” Rei said with a nod. “A lot of stuff like that was lost on Gold Morning. If it wasn’t really famous, nobody thought to make a point of saving it, so pre-GM publications and stuff can be really thin on the ground.” Boy, was I familiar with _that_ , though not in a physical rehabilitation context. “Even after three years, there’s still some big gaps in what we’ve got. So if you wouldn’t mind…”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” I said, nodding my head. I had to admit, the chance to do my part to help out _while_ getting a massage sounded like a pretty good deal.  
  
“That’s great,” Rei said. “Actually, if you don’t mind,” she started to look back and forth, “I could… Wait,” Rei said, sounding a bit panicked. “What did I do with my camera?”  
  
I blinked, trying to remember. The last I had seen it was…  
  
Sliding off of the chimney ledge onto the sloped roof, twenty feet above the ground. I winced at the thought. Then I realized that there was footage of me wearing something one step above a stripper’s costume. And despite myself, I smiled.  
  
“Sorry, Rei,” I said, patting her on the forearm, “I think that it’s up on the roof. Want me to get dressed and go look for it?”  
  
“No!” Rei said quickly, shaking her head. “You, um,” she looked back and forth between me and where the camera was when I had first come in here. “It’s already been out there for half an hour already, so if anything has happened to it,” she sounded like she was justifying things to herself more than what she actually believed, “it’s happened. So I should finish your massage and then go look for it. Yes.” Her hands twitched on my thigh. “That makes sense.”  
  
“It’s your camera,” I said with a shrug and noticed how Rei’s eyes went down to my breasts as they moved around.  
  
“Yes,” Rei said, nodding her head and licking her lips. “So, I’ll just,” she swallowed, keep on working.”  
  
And she got back to massaging me, her hands moving up and down along my thighs. I laid back and let her do her work. She was pretty good at this and she was making me feel nice. I shivered and sighed, closing my eyes and thinking.  
  
Most of my Christmas stuff was done already. I’d gotten presents for my parents and Crystal (something very small but heartfelt for her. Shipping things to Europe cost an arm and a leg) and Sveta and I were going shopping for each other’s gifts tomorrow. Kenzie had already extracted a promise that my Christmas gift to her would be helping her on an arts and crafts project. So that just left Vista, Rain, Jessica and Capricorn to shop for. And most of them should be easy. Just a bit of shopping and this hospital visit on the 23rd. And maybe a visit as Antares on Christmas Day.  
  
I was looking forward to doing this Santa thing at the hospital. In a much more modest dress, of course. Spreading some Christmas love and cheer, that sounded nice. And if Rei wanted to record _that_ , then I wouldn’t have a problem with it. If she could get the camera working again.  
  
If not, well… maybe I could get her a Christmas gift to make up for it.


End file.
